


Family of Heroes

by LostBoy79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental wetting, Adoption, Artist Steve Rogers, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Avengers Family, Baby Peter Parker, Bed-Wetting, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Cousins, Cute Kids, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Language, Lullabies, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multi, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Phobias, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sign Language, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Team as Family, Toddlers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Training, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Thor (Marvel), potty training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-05 06:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBoy79/pseuds/LostBoy79
Summary: Some Superfamily and Domestic Avengers! (Bruce and Thor are in this story)Tony and Steve adopted a baby boy after AOU named Peter Benjamin. (His aunt wasn't able to take care of him but she visits). Peter just turned 4 years old, is a daddy's boy, and loves his cousins and uncles and aunts (MCU Kids!)Join the Superfamily's adventures in their adventures!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 125





	1. Playgrounds and Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so, please give feedback! hope you like it! this based on RP I did or am currently doing.  
also, please excuse the spelling

Morning.  
The busiest time in the Stark-Rogers household. In the main room upstairs, lay 2 sleepy parents. Steve slept peacefully, snoring a bit and drooling on his pillow. his blonde hair in a bed head state. Tony was a different kind of sleeper. Most times, he'd spend all his night in the lab after they put Peter down, working on his cars or suits, but Steve had forced him to come to bed that night. He had a few nightmares now and then, but a spooning from Steve always helped. Tony slept on his side, snoring, his hair sticking out a bit. They slept peacefully, warm and cozy in their bed.

There were little pitter-patters in the hall outside their room, followed by some giggles and thuds. Peter had just woken up. The now 4-year-old was always the first one up, even on a Saturday like today. The door of Tony ad Steve's room creaked open and light from the hall crept in. Steve woke up with a soft groan and opened his eyes when an added weight was felt on his chest. The super soldier opened his eyes to see the happy toddler sitting on him. He smiled and hugged Peter. "Hey soldier, did you sleep good?" he asked the boy and looked at the clock. 7:18 am. Peter nodded and played with his fingers. "Uh-huh! I dweamed of fighting bad guys like you and Daddy!" he smiled, causing the man to smile. He found Peter's speech to be adorable. Tony groaned in his sleep and rolled over, causing the boy to giggle. Steve sat up and carried him in his arms. "Let's go get ready for the day while daddy sleeps" Steve gave Tony a kiss on his cheek before heading to Peter's room.

Steve walked into his son's space themed room and playfully threw his son onto his race-car bed causing him to laugh then turned to get Peter's clothes. Peter giggled and jumped on his bed. The 'Star Spangled Man with a Plan' decided to dress Peter in jeans and a green shirt with Hulk on it. Although the toddler wanted to dress himself, Steve asked to help him just in case, getting a nod of agreement from him. Steve took off his pjs and tossed them in his hamper. Steve had to check Peter's pull-up to see if he was dry and to his relief, he was. Tony and Steve were struggling to keep Peter's sheets and pants dry as the small boy had nightmares every other night and had struggled to hear his body's need, but luckily he made it through the night. Steve dressed him, playing peek a boo using the shirt before finally putting it on him. "Papa! I'm Uncwe Bwuce!" Peter said excitedly before knocking over a stack of blocks near his bed and growling. Steve laughed and held the boy's hand. "How bout we go play downstairs while I make breakfast?" He got a nod in response as they walked down the stairs. Peter let go of his pop's hand and ran to the toy box in the living room. Steve smiled and went to make eggs and bacon for breakfast.

As the smell of breakfast was emitted, Tony was summoned by food to get up. He walked down and went to give Steve a kiss. "Morning," he said sleepily. Steve couldn't help but hug the smaller man. he played with Tony's hair "Well good morning to you, sleepyhead. Coffee is being made right now." Steve responded. As they shared another passionate kiss, they turned to see their son run up to Tony for a hug "daddy!" the 4-year old smiled. Tony's heart melted. "Morning, kiddo. did you wake papa?" he asked, laughing as the boy nodded proudly. Steve rolled his eyes. "Tony, go play with our child before he gets hurt here." he said, remembering when Peter nearly burned his hand last month. Tony nodded and took the boy to the living room.

Tony and Peter decided to play cowboys, with Peter being the sheriff and Tony being the robber. Tony grabbed a few coins he left on the coffee table and pretended to rob the bank. "Alwight dada! I mean bad guy! Weach for the sky" Peter giggled, pointing a Nerf gun at his father. "You can't touch me, sheriff!" Tony called out and ran from Peter. The boy happily let out a squeal and chased Tony around the living room, foam bullets flying everywhere. One hit Tony and the billionaire went down. "Oh no! I've been hit! Steve! I love youuuuuu! bleh!" he exaggerated and played dead. Peter laughed and jumped on Tony's stomach. "Ok kiddo, don't do that, daddy's not a bouncy castle." he groaned and carried him to the kitchen table. He set the toddler down in his booster seat and went to help Steve. "Hey there, come here often?" Tony flirted. Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I live here", the soldier said, shutting Tony down. "Can you please fill Peter's cup with juice?" he asked. Tony nodded and got a sippy cup of apple juice to give to Peter. 

Soon, the super family was eating at their table, the 2 dads nodding and listening to their son's stories. "He's certainly energetic," Steve said into his coffee. The billionaire smiled and chuckled at his husband's remark. "How bout we burn some energy at the park? Peter can play and you can get a few laps around the running trail." Tony said, taking in a forkful of eggs. Peter heard the word 'park' and immediately got excited. "Pawk! Pawk! Pawk!" the little boy cheered. Steve couldn't help but chuckle. "Sounds like a plan." 

After breakfast, it took about an hour for them to head out the door. While it took Tony and Steve 20 minutes to shower and get dressed, it took 5 minutes to find Peter's bag (Thor once called it a diaper bag, earning himself a Hulk punch for making Peter cry) and another 5 minutes for Steve to find the keys. They loaded into Steve's car (even though Tony insisted on taking his more modern cars) and set off to the park. Steve held Tony's hand the whole time he drove. About 20 minutes of driving later, they arrived at a park. There we plenty of trees and bushes, a path to jog on as Tony mentioned, a playground, and even a meadow to play in. Steve got their son down, along with his bag and waited for Tony and soon, the boy sped into the park. They followed Peter to the playground. "Ok, kiddo, Pops is going to run a few laps while Daddy watches you. if you need anything you go to him. "Don't talk to strangers and please tell daddy if you have to use the bathroom ok?" The soldier instructed them. Peter nodded and hugged his dads "I wuv you 3000" he said before running off to play. There were other kids on the playground. A 6 year old ran up to Peter and tagged him. "Hi! My name is Wade! you're it!" Soon Peter was running around chasing the boy and having the time of his life. Tony sat on a worn out bench nearby but he was comfy. "Make sure you see him, alright" Steve asked Tony before kissing his lips and going off to jog. He outran all the other joggers but he wasn't in a race. Tony sat down on the bench, pulling out his phone and making some business texts. Although Tony doesn't like at the tower like Bruce, Bucky, Sam, or Natasha,he still has a business to run. He'll run meetings, help make new tech, and of course, help CEO Pepper Potts with decision making. 

Peter chased Wade across the playground and other kids joined in too. Peter was incredibly fast and tagged the other boy. "You'we it! Wun!" Peter giggled and the other children ran from Wade as he 'tagged' them, knocking some down and making one girl cry. After apologizing profusely, the kids went back to playing. "Daddy! wook!" Peter called out to Tony, who gave him a thumbs up. As the 4 year old was playing on the slides and tubes of the playground, he started to wriggle and squirm. Peter knew what his body was trying to tell him but he didn't want to stop playing so he didn't stop. After 15 minutes of playing, his stomach stated feeling bad. Wade noticed and whispered to Peter. "Maybe you should go to your dad" he said. Peter nodded and decided to slide down fast, almost falling. He began running to Tony when his foot was caught in a hole, causing him to fall hard and skin his knee.

Steve had came back to the bench, sweating only a tiny bit like he hadn't just ran for miles. "Hey Honey, I'm back!" He called out to his Iron man. Tony smiled and kissed him passionately. "How was your jog?" Tony asked, handing his husband a water from Peter's bag. Steve drank it and sat on the bench. "Good, I got 7 miles in" Steve smiled. "How was Peter?" Tony chuckled "He's been good, playing with the other kids, including this older boy" Tony said. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud cry, Peter's cry. The 2 heroes ran to their little one, who was crying on the ground. Steve scooped up their toddler. "Petey pie, what happened?" Tony asked, noticing the the red scrape on his knee. Tony got the first aid kit from Peter's bag. (he got very protective since Peter was born) Peter sobbed and coughed as he answered. "I was wunning to dada an den I feww!" he cried and hid his face in Steve's chest. Steve's heart broke and he rubbed Peter's back. "shhh, Peter, it's ok. Papa is here and Daddy's going to get you patched up" he said. Tony quickly cleaned up his wound and put a bandage with a rocket ship on it. Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. "All better" Tony said and took the little boy from Steve.Peter sniffled and Steve wiped his little nose. "maybe we should go get lunch and go home" Steve suggested. Tony nodded "Let's get cheeseburgers!" he said, causing Steve to roll his eyes. "You and your cheeseburgers" He said and kissed Tony as they walked to the car. 

Steve noticed Peter getting antsy so he took him from Tony's arms. "You start the car, Tones. I'm going to take him to the bathroom" He said. Tony nodded and waited for them in the buggy. Steve took him to the park bathrooms and helped him use the toilet. Peter felt so much better when was finished relieving himself. As he washed his hands, Stve, who was holding him up, asked him a question. "Is that why you were running, Petey. Did you need to pee?" Peter nodded, smiling as if he didn't get hurt and started playing with the water. Steve chuckled as they walked out of the bathrooms and to the car. He buckled Peter in his car seat, sat in the drivers seat and drove to a nearby Mcdonalds. 

The family went in, Peter dragging his daddy to the playground as Steve ordered their food: a small burger with fries for him, a Bic Mac for Tony, and happy meal for Peter. He went to their table and called out to his boys. Peter and Tony popped out from the deep seas (the ball pit) and went to eat. Peter happily ate his chicken nuggets and told stories to Tony and Steve of his pretend adventures, playing with the toy he got. Steve and Tony smiled and sighed happily as they ate, holding each other close as they listened. It was a good end to their busy morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! My first fic chapter completed! Really hope you enjoyed reading it! Shoutout to Ashleyparker2815 (go read their work) who encouraged me to create this! Please leave feedback, always greatly appreciated! Chapter 2 will be out with more of the heroes, introducing a secret surprise in chapter 2 so stay tuned! Love you 3000!


	2. Super Secret Boy Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! you stuck around! Enjoy the story! I've had this headcanon since i saw Age of Ultron so please enjoy!

After lunch at McDonald's. Steve drove home. They had a long morning and were ready to relax at home. Peter was already getting a head start as he napped in his car set, Steve played some rock music on low volume while Tony was jamming along in the passenger side. Steve rolled his eyes and sang along. If there were anything the super soldier loved, it was his husband, his son, his team, and arts. He loved drawing and music. Although he couldn't play an instrument, he could sing, at least that's what everyone said. He sang along with Tony's rock and Rolland Peter's lullabies. As for Tony, everyone knew about his love for rock music, especially AC/DC, but not everyone knew about his talent for the guitar. Tony Stark, the Metal man, loves his electric guitar. He practices when he can and his audience adores him. Granted, Peter and Steve were his only audience but he always got a standing ovation. He especially loved the guitar riffs that made son giggle and dance.

As they drove, Tony's phone chimed. He glanced down at his phone and smiled. "Hey Bruce said everyone's headed to the Barton Farm for dinner and 'a show'" Tony read. Everyone, being the original Avengers, Sam, Bucky, Carol, Fury, Scott, and even Loki. Steve raised his brow with a smirk. "Everyone? Its a full family reunion" he joked. When reunions arise, it's typically an excuse for people to get drunk and eat, but this time it was an occasion: Natasha's birthday. "We can go, but I think we might go home to get your guitar and maybe get Natasha's gift" Steve said, pulling into the road home. Tony smiled and gave his husband a kiss. "Yes! thank you, my Capsicle" the philanthropist said as they pulled into their home.

Steve carefully carried their sleeping baby boy to his room for his nap while Tony went to look for his guitar in the garage. He had hidden it so their son wont go snooping around for it and break it. He had it hidden behind the the Mark XLVI. Tony took it out of its case and marveled at the sleek black paint and the nice grip it had. He plugged it into his speaker and played a few chords. He smiled and put it back in the case. He carried the case and speaker to the car and went back in to get a snack from the kitchen. Steve came down from Peter's room and sat next to Tony. "Well, Mr. Stark, once the little one wakes up, we'll be heading to the party." he said and kissed the inventor's cheek. Tony smiled and leaned his head on the man's broad shoulders. "Sounds like a plan." he smiled and offered the soldier a blueberry. Steve smiled and accepted it, turning on the tv aimlessly while Tony looked for a present for Nat. He settled on a taser and a necklace for her. He sent Happy to pick it up and wrap it. 

Peter woke up about an hour after he got home and ran to Steve and Tony, who had fallen asleep on the couch. He jumped their lap and giggled. "Daddy! Papa! Get up!" he said in his sweet little voice. The 2 men woke up with a chuckle and Steve wrapped his arm around the toddler. "Alright alright, we're up. You wanna go see Auntie Nat and the others?" he asked. Peter squealed happily and clapped his hands. "Aunie Nat!" he shouted. Tony laughed and nodded. "Uncle Rhodey is making food,, Uncles Sam and Bucky are going to brig cake, and you can see your cousins." Tony said. The doorbell rang and Tony answered the door, thanking Happy for bringing Natasha's gifts. With that, they loaded the car and headed to the Barton's farm. Peter rambled on about how excited he was to see his uncles and aunts and cousins. Steve played some music on the radio and they jammed out until they made it the farm. Cars were parked out in front of the house, as well as a burn mark on the lawn. presumably from Thor and Loki's entrance. They walked to the porch and knocked on the door.

Laura, Clint's wife, answered, holding 2 year old Nathaniel. "Hello, guys! hey Peter!" she greets and welcomes them in. Nathaniel giggles and reached to the ground, signaling he wants down. Laura sets him down and smiles. "Clint went to get Nat, the kids are outside playing with Loki, and Bruce is setting up the stage out there too. Make yourselves at home." She said walking back to the kitchen. Carol was with her talking about the men in their lives. "Hey guys!" Steve waved to her and smiled. Tony also waved then lead him outside. Peter and Nathaniel ran to the other kids (Cooper, Lila, Cassie, Wanda, and Loki) to play. Loki looked pretty grumpy being the one to babysit but he did enjoy playing hide and seek with them. "Hello Peter, glad you can join us" He said to him.

Scott was blowing up balloons, inhaling some helium as he saw Steve "Hey Captain!" he said in a squeaky voice. The kids erupted in laughter. Thor was drinking some beer and talking with Bucky and Nick when they saw the captain and the inventor. "Ah! the Stark-Rogers men! Glad you can join us!" he bellowed and tossed them a beer. Steve refused and went to go help Bruce set up a stage. There were drums, a bass, a keyboard, mics, and an acoustic guitar. He talked to Bruce as Rhodey joined them along with Sam. "So this is the entertainment?" Rhodey asked. "yep, we're Fury's band" Bruce joked. Rhodey set the cake down on a table while Sam and Bucky went to bring the food from inside. Carol and Laura joined everyone outside as the original Avengers went to the stage to rehearse. Steve tested his mic for vocals, Tony tuned his guitar, Thor got his bass, Bruce strummed his acoustic, leaving Clint's drums and Nat's keyboard. 

Scott went inside to use the bathroom but ran out as soon as he was finished."They're here!" he said and everyone scrambled to get ready to surprise Natasha. The kids ran to their parents, Peter going with Laura, while Wanda and Loki used magic to send confetti up in the air. As Clint lead Natasha outside, she was faced with confetti and the band played happy birthday as everyone else sang to her. Natasha smiled wide and thanked them each with a hug. Clint ran up to his drums and invited Nat to her key board. "This song goes out to the birthday girl" Steve said into the mic and the band played. The kids went near the stage to dance and the adults clapped along, soon joining the kids to dance. Tony riffed on his guitar, Steve getting into the mic, and their son happily dancing with his cousins. 

The party went very well that night. After a few more songs, they all settled down to eat. Bucky and same argued as they ate, very common for the roommates. Loki, Thor, and Tony drank and talked with Steve, who carried Peter and his nephew Nathaniel, both of which were sleeping. Cassie and Lila played and chased Cooper and Scott as they played tag. Rhodey, Carol, and Nick laughed and told stories, laughing at Rhodey's War Machine story; all the while, Laura took pictures. They cut the cake and showed appreciation to their team member. "Happy birthday Nat!" they said to her. That was a perfect end to a special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: It is Scarlett's and Mark R's birthday as of posting this (Nov 22nd) so happy birthday to them. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I loved the idea of the Avengers playing instruments, it is cannon that Clint has a knack for the drums since in AOU he was spinning a drumstick. go check it out! also i like to think that this is the song they played for Nat.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFbtQh-gOVg  
Jeremy gets a lot of hate on his music but this is my favorite song of his!
> 
> thanks for reading Chapter 3 coming soon! and also open to suggestions!


	3. The Big Splash

It was a nice cool morning on the Stark-Rogers household. The leaves were a canvas of colors and the wind was a fresh nip on the cheeks, the sunlight warm and gentle. As usual, Peter was the first to wake up and made a show of waking up his Papa and Dada, jumping up and down on the bed excitedly. He had all the reason to, they were going to the big park today and Steve agreed to take a paddle boat on the pond today. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed for the day, the husbands were awake for the day. Tony went down to the kitchen to make his coffee and yogurt bowls for breakfast, leaving Steve to get their son ready for the day.

Tony sipped his warm coffee as he made some yogurt bowls. It wasn't Steve's cooking, but it was healthy and one of their favorite breakfasts: yogurt, granola, and fruit. He loved it because it allowed him to design. He made a blueberry and strawberry shield for Steve, a banana and peach car for himself, and a banana, almond and blueberry bear for Peter. He had too much fun with the designs, he almost stained his favorite t shirt. Meanwhile upstairs, Steve and Peter were having their own fun The soldier dressed his son in overalls and a blue shirt, listening to his son's dream from last night and chuckling as Peter kept getting distracted from his story. After helping brushing his teeth and a potty break, Steve chased Peter to the living room where they played with Peter's toy cars and trucks. Steve got the blue RC car, he was always the blue one, and Peter got the red one, he was always red. They raced the cars up and down the coffee table before Tony called them to eat breakfast. Steve picked up the toddler and placed him in the booster seat next to him. The family quickly ate their breakfast per Peter's request.

After breakfast, Steve put on his coat and packed Peter's bag and waited in the car. Tony was in charge of getting his and Peter's jacket on, one last trip to the potty (not just for Peter) and a hunt for Peter's favorite stuffy toy: Sheriff Bear. He was found and loaded into the car with Peter in is car seat. Once they were on the road, Peter kept asking his dads the strangest questions, making his fathers smile and hold their laughter. "Whewe do babies grow? Are my dinsauw nuggets made of dinosauws? How does Uncle Bwuce keep his pants on when he goes gween? Why is papa laughing?" he asked. Finally they got to the park, causing Peter to shriek in joy and kick his little feet. Steve parked the car and kissed Tony's cheek. "Get ready to paddle" he said. Tony nodded and got out, stretching and pulling his shirt down when it showed his abdomen. He got their son out of the car along with the sheriff and set them down. Peter made his dash as his parents followed, jumping in leaf piles and laughing. Tony and Steve were right behind him, holding hands and looking around the park.

They finally got to the docks and rented a paddle boat. They were row boats and even little RC boats to rent, but Peter was insistent on getting the boats you move with your feet. Steve helped them with their life jackets and got on. Tony handed him Peter so he could sit in the middle and he jumped in too. After about 10 minutes of figuring out how to make the boat move, they were gliding through the water. Steve was effortlessly pedaling, trying to stay in sync with Tony, who was pedaling a bit slower, making the boat spin when he stopped. Peter couldn't reach the pedals in the middle but he could steer the boat. He jerked the steering handles at first, causing the boat to lean, before Steve put a stop to that. They passed some ducks and turtles, Peter waving at them and quacking at the ducklings to get them to follow him. When they did start to follow the boat, Peter hid his face in Steve's arm. They happily glided across the water, quacking along with the toddler. Soon the boat had to returned to the dock, Tony soon having a bad feeling of getting off. A worker was kind enough to keep the boat steady as they got off. Peter was off first and then Tony. When Steve stood up, the boat became wobbly and uneven. He tried to balance, but that's when the boat flipped over and Steve toppled into the cold water. Tony helped him onto the shore after laughing for 5 minutes. The renters felt bad for him so they gave him a small thin towel. "L-Let's go h-home" Steve shivered. Tony nodded and lead them to the car. Peter made grabby hands to Tony and the inventor couldn't resist picking up his son. Peter let out a yawn and looked to Tony. "Can we has mac an cheese fow lunch?" he asked. Steve smiled, "We can, but you need a nap first." They got to the car, loaded themselves in, and Tony took the wheel home.

Peter was on the verge of sleeping. Steve smiled at him "Did you like today's adventure, sport?" he asked, receiving a small nod a smile. "What was your favorite part?" Peter began giggling and wiggling in his seat. "When you fell in da water!" he cheered. Tony wheezed out in laughter, making Steve pout. They drove in silence for a while, the radio playing some music, snores coming from Peter. They arrived home and after putting Peter in his bed for a nap, Steve went to take a warm shower while Tony made lunch. He decided to make broccoli to go with the pasta. Steve came down, dressed casually and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist before kissing his cheek. "My, my, my, Rogers. Aren't you affectionate today" Tony flirted. Steve chuckled "Only for you baby" Steve said softly before kissing Tony on the lips. The 2 men leaned into the kiss and pulled away to embrace each other. Steve pulled out his phone and put on the song they danced to at their wedding. Steve smiled and began to sing quietly as they closed their eyes and began to sway in the kitchen. "I found a love for me, Darling just dive right in and follow my lead. Well I found a man beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me" The soldier continued singing as they swayed. When the song ended, the 2 lovers shared another kiss. "Pasta's ready and the chicken should be ready too. Mind getting Peter?" Tony asked, mixing the pasta and cheese. Steve nodded and went to wake up Peter.

He walked in quietly ans crouched next to the race car bed and gently shook the sleeping boy's shoulder. "Wake up, kiddo, lunch is ready." Peter yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Papa" he yawned and Steve picked him up. He took him to the bathroom, helped him use the toilet (and change his pull up) and wash his hands. They took off to the kitchen, racing to Tony. "First one to give dad a hug wins" Steve laughed and watched Peter practically take down Tony in a bear hug. Steve joined the hug laughing as they hugged Tony. "All I said was the food's ready" Tony laughed. He set the table and Peter in his booster seat. Steve poured some water in their cups and sat down. Tony joined them at the table and they began to eat. Steve and Tony talked about the team and business, meanwhile Peter ate his pasta, avoiding the green trees they called broccoli. "I don't wike it" he pouted. Steve ate his own meal and looked to Peter. "Broccoli makes you big and strong kiddo" he said. Peter just shook his head and ate his mac and cheese. Tony sighed "You have to eat the vegetables too, kiddo" He smiled only to frown a bit when his son replied with another "I don't wike it!" Steve took over and tried to feed Peter his broccoli. "Its super yummy" he tried bribing. Peter shook his head and started to cry softly. Tony groaned and tried to get Peter to eat, "Ok, Peter. If you eat your broccoli without a fuss, we can watch a movie in a fort with cookies." It worked and Steve fed the tear stained toddler his lunch until it was all gone.

After dishes were cleaned, the promise for cookies and movies in the fort was kept. Tony made great job building the fort of the pillows and couch cushions, Peter brough his stuffed animals, including the sheriff. Steve brought oreos and milk inside as well as Tony's laptop. They put on the Lion King and they stayed huddled in the fort, eating oreos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! I was going to post on Friday of last week but it was busy! anyways this the song Steve sang. this cover, not others  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G8CM-6BZC4
> 
> Chapter 4 coming up!


	4. Bed, Bath, and Blue light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back!sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!

After the movie had ended, Peter kept begging for another movie. His chocolate colored eyes practically melting his parents' hearts. Steve chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulder. "How bout we clean up our fort and watch 1 more movie before dinner and bath?" The 4 year old thought for a moment and nodded. "Deal" he said and started picking up his toys and pillows. Tony helped set the couch back in place and order and invited his captain to sit with him. Steve didn't hesitate and joined Tony on the couch.

They didn't have to say a word and yet they said a thousand sentences, running fingers through hair and radiating the love that they grew. They were in the middle of a loving and tender kiss when there was a giggle. "Ewwww!" Peter squealed out and climbed in Tony's lap. Steve laughed and the 2 men sandwhiched Peter in their arms and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Steve put on Toy Story and Tony decided to order a pizza for dinner. "Dada! You'we like Buzz Wightyear cebause you has a suit an can fwy! and Papa is Woody cebause you in chawge of dada and me and awe old!" Peter said innocently. Tony laughed at Peter's description of Woody and Steve.

Soon the movie finished and the pizza was delivered. Steve brought the pizza to the living room and brought juice for them to drink as Tony put on another movie. He made it a mission to introduce his son to the classic movies. He decided to play Back to the Future, despite Steve complaining it wasn't kid friendly, "Peter won't understand it, I'm just showing him the action scenes." he argued, grabbing a cheesy piece of pizza. Peter grabbed his own slice and ate messily, getting sauce and cheese on his clothes and face. "Pizza time!" he said, dancing in place happily. Steve ate happily and looked to Peter. "You need a bath young man" He said, sipping on his juice. Tony agreed and nodded. "Not it to give him one" he said with a mouthful of pizza. Steve chuckled and shoved him playfully, making the glorious and rare sound of Tony's genuine laugh come out. The family laughed, watched the time adventure and enjoyed their dinner.

Steve clapped, startling his boys, and picked up Peter, holding upside down, releasing a squeal and giggles from his son's tiny figure. "Bath time for you, ya stinky skunk. Say 'see ya later dada'" Peter giggled and repeated as Steve went to give Peter a bath, Tony went to do the dishes and would soon watch his husband and son from the door frame. He put AC/DC on while he did his chore.

In the bathroom, Steve had started the water and put a few drops of bubble bath in. He knelt down to Peter's level, helping him take off his clothes and pull up. Steve hoisted the naked toddler and lowered him in the bath. "Papa I'm a bubble monster!" He shouted happily, splashing and soaking Steve, who laughed and started washing his hair. Bathtime was a favorite in the Stark-Rogers household. Peter laughed and plastered his little grin as Steve made his soft brown hair into a mohawk. "Close your eyes and lean your head back" the boy was instructed. Peter did as he was told, giggling as the soap was rinsed from his hair. "I wanna wash myself like a big boy!" he asked, to which Steve gave him a wet washcloth with lavender smelling baby soap, Peter's favorite. Peter happily took the cloth and washed his body, yawning. Steve helped him rinse off and picked him up in his tiger hooded towel. He drained the tub and dried the sleepy toddler. 

Tony came in with Peter's pjs and pull up. He helped Peter in his racecar pullup and his dinosaur pjs before taking him to the bathroom to brush his teeth. By then, Peter's eyes were starting to droop as he brushed his teeth. " 'm gonna potty befowe bed" he said once he spat in the sink. He stood in front to the toilet on his stool and relieved himself. Tony waited patiently and soon helped Peter wash his hands and carried him to his bed. Steve finished making the race car bed and they tucked in the 4 year old. Steve turned on his duckie nightlight on the wall as he sang to his son, fading queitly as soft little snores and little noises escpaed his agaped mouth. Tony kissed his cheek and turned off the light, Steve right behind him, closing the door.

"I'm going to work on the lab, don't wait up for me" Tony told Steve. The super soldier nodded and hugged Tony, swaying and stalling so they could stay a bit longer. "Alright hon. But promise me you'll be in bed by 12?" He begged. "12:30?" "12:15. Not a minute later" they compromised. Tony chuckled and kissed Steve on the lips before going to the his lab. "You complete me!" He called out. Steve chuckled and headed to the room for a quick shower, getting dressed in pj pants and a plain t shirt. He got into bed, hearing a strong wind outside the window. Storms were common and he prayed that Peter would sleep through it. Steve made his space for Tony and drew in his special book to wait for Tony and go to bed.

~~~~~~

Peter tossed and turned, whimpering and whining in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, fairly common, but this one was a bad one. He mumbled and curled into a ball before kicking his little legs underneath the blanket. "Dada...papa...hewp" he whimpered in his sleep. He screamed and sat up in bed before breathing rapidly and looking around. Tears threatened to escape as he clung to his blanket. He noticed it was wet and before he could get up, a clash or thunder and lightning shook the house, causing Peter to cry loudly. He hated thunder and he decided to run to the safest place in the house, his dads' room. He sobbed softly, feeling uncomfortable in his soaked pj pants as he walked to dada and papa's room. His thumb was in his mouth as he opened the door. The clock on the nightstand read 2:15 am, the 2 grown ups were asleep, snoring softly as they spooned and slept. He waddled over to Steve's side and tugged on his arm. "Papa?" He sniffled. He tugged again when another crash of thunder roared outside, scaring poor Peter and causing him to cry. 

Tony and Steve shot up at the sound of crying. Tony turned on the lamp and yawned. They looked to see their toddler sobbing on the floor under his blanket. Steve got up and picked up their son, noticing the dampness on his lower region. Peter buried his face in Steve's shoulder and sobbed, coughing and trying to get away from the thunder. "Papa, Dada, i hads a nightmawe an da thundew is scawy!" He hiccuped. Steve's heart broke and he tried to calm him down. He bounced him in his arms and hushed him, patting his back like when he was a baby. 

Tony went to get another set of pjs and a pullup as well as change Peter's sheets. It was too late for a bath and he just wanted Steve's warm embrace that help him sleep. He came back to see Peter, who had stopped crying and was now getting undressed by Steve. "Its alright kiddo, you're ok." He soothed and helped wipe Peter clean. Tony came to help, putting a pullup on him and redressing the little boy. The inventor picked him up once he was changed and went to take him back to his room. Another crash of thunder was heard and Peter started crying again. "Shh shh shh,Alright kiddo, you're sleeping with papa and dada tonight ok?" Tony said and laid in bed with Peter holding on tight. Steve turned off the light and asked Jarvis to play lullabies. Peter heard soft music and started to calm down. The room was now a dark amd soothing. The only light was a soft gentle blue from Tony's arc reactor. "Nightwight" Peter hiccuped and yawned as he cuddled into his dads as he tapped it with his little hand. Steve chuckled sleepily as he pulled his boys into a sleepy hug. "That's right, kiddo. Dada's our special nighlight." he yawned. Tony kissed the boy's head and shared a kiss with Steve before closing his eyes. Steve waited for the sounds of snoring and little noises to fill the air before he fell asleep. Peter was now relaxed and slept peacefully through the night. The storm outside pounded on, but it was no match for the power of Dada and Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth the wait? I had this idea on loop for ages. next chapter will be a christmas special so plz be patient! Id love to hear what you guys think of this. Until chapter5, love ya 3000!


	5. Its Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you pals enjoy! I dont know how other people celbrate christmas but this is roughly similar to my own christmas

December 24th.

The superfamily was out at the shops, buying some last minute gifts for the avengers and for each other. Steve had strayed away from Tony and Peter to buy a gift for Peter and Tony. He had waited 50 minutes in line to buy the perfect gift for their son. As soon as he was out of that store, he rushed to another store, thankfully nearby to pick up the present for his husband.

"Papa wiww wuv this! No this! No this!" Tony was frantically chasing their todddler around the aisles. Everytime Peter saw something that caught his eye, more often than not a toy, he had to show it to Tony amd say that his pops would love it. It was a very cute sight to see. Tony finally caught up to Peter and scooped him up. "How about we go and buy this for him" Tony said and showed him a gift that Peter immediantly agreed to. They waited in line, bought the gift for Steve and went to wait for Steve by the entrance.

After 30 minutes of waiting, Steve finally came back from his trip. "Alright, lets go home, wrap these gifts, do one more thing and drive to see the team!" He said ebthusiatically, kissing Tony. "Yeah! Chwistmas time!" Peter cheered, kicking his feet happily. They went to the very full parking lot amd got in the car and headed home, christmas music filling the little car. Tony and Steve sang along happily while Peter tried to follow along "Jingle bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way!"

Once they got home, there wasnt a moment to lose. Tony got the presents from the car and wemt to the lab to wrap them, and by that meaning having DumE wrap them. Steve and Peter wrapped presents in the living room, Peter messily wrapping Tony and Steve's presents he made while hanging out with Natasha. He Steve tucked the presents from him and Peter to each other under their beautifully lit Christmas tree. The lights twinkled blueish white and the ornaments reflected amazingly. At the top of the tree, an angel with a trumpet. Tony came up from his lab and did the same, packing the rest of the presents in the car. Steve also grabbed a sack of toys and books and put it in the car. After getting dressed in matching Christmas sweaters (much to the discomfort of Tony), they loaded into the car again and drove. Peter looked around from his little car seat. It was snowing lightly and the snowman they made using Tony's old helmet and Steve's shield in their front yard grew smaller and smaller as they got farther and farther. 

Tony drove to a kids hospital and parked the car, getting the sack of toys from the trunk. Steve got Peter doen amd they headed to the entrance. Peter looked worried. He did not enjoy the hospital or anyehere wjere a needle might prick him. "Papa? Why is we at the hospicle?" He asked his father. Steve rubbed his back as Tony signed them in. "Well Petey, we're going to deliver some toys to some boys and girls who couldnt be home for Christmas because they're at the hospital. Like Santa Claus. We're going to make them happy." Tony called Steve over to sign something as well. He set Peter down and went to sign. 

Peter went to play in the waiting area play section while his dads were busy. A little boy no older than 2 sat close by with his mom, crying and holding onto her for dear life. He coughed and sneezed and sounded very weak and tired. On his arm was an IV tube bandaged on his little hand. Peter took notice and looked at the boy, walking over to the pair. "Is he otay?" The mom, who looked equally exhausted as her son, smiled at Peter. "He's sick but he'll be ok. He's put on a brave face when we've come here last week, but he thinks Santa wont leave him a toy because he's spending Christmas here." She explains. Peter nodded and lookd at the boy before running to Tony and Steve. Before Tony could pick him up or say a word, Peter was off. He had grabbed a stuffed dinosaur from the sack of toys and ran back to the waiting area. "Peter! No! Come back!" Tony called out, chasing after their son. Steve followed behimd Tony. What they sae made them freeze in their tracks. "Mewwy Chwistmas" Peter said, handing the plush trex to the crying baby. The boy gasped and hugged the toy, all signs of pain and worry leave and for once, the mom amd boy are at peace. "Thank you" the mom says through tears as they are called up to a room. They wave as the doors shut behind them. 

Peter runs back to Steve and reached to be held. Steve picked up the toddler and smiled. "We are very proud of you" he said to Peter, hugging him. Tony smiled and joined the hug. "I wike dis pawt of Chwistmas" Peter smiled as they left the donations and walked back to the car, hearts melted by the act of kindness Peter displayed. Steve buckled Peter in his seat and sat in the passengers seat. Tony got in the front and drove towards Avengers Compound.

The compound was decorated in colorful lights and colorful christmas characters. They got off the car, hands filled with presents for the team. They went up to the elevator to the casual level where the party was. All the original team members were there, drinking eggnog and talking, Clint and Bruce in the kitchen making dinner. Peter ran over to Natasha who was sitting with Laura and Loki "Aunie Nat!" Natasha smiled and scooped him up "Merry Christmas my little племянник" she smiled and passed him around to everyone "Aunie Lauwa! Uncwe Cwint! "Uncwe Bwuce! Uncwe Thow! Uncwe Woki!" He smiled and hughed them. Loki held him awkwardly and set him down. Clint's kids ran to hug their Uncles Tony and Steve. "Hey kiddos!" Steve smiled and picked them up easily, causing them to smile. Tony laughed amd tussled their hair as he set the presesnts under the tree. Nathaniel was already under the tree, teething on a christmas cookie. "Merry Christmas to you too, Nat" Tony smiled. Thor greeted the leaders and pat their backs with force "Now that you are here, lets eat!"

All the Avengers sat down at the table, the kids at the kids table. Bruce and clint made a tasty looking tower of and burgers for the kids. Everyone was very happy for the dinner, especially Tony, who everyone knew had a weakness for burgers. The family dug in, smiling amd laughing at their stories and good times. They shared mission stories and laughed as the kids ate, Peter amd Nathaniel getting messy. Thor brought in desserts after, christmas pudding, cookies, and a gingerbread asgardian palace. "It reminded us of home!" He smiled, dragging Loki into a hug. He let go when Loki stabbed him with a plastic knife. "Loki!!!"

After everyone was full and the kids were just starting their sugar buzz, Tony stood up. "It could be the chapane talking but lets sing some carols before presents!" Steve nodded and kissed Tony. Everyone cleared the table and moved to the piano that was near the tree. Lila and Cooper decided to play tag with Peter and Nate while the adults sang. Loki surprised everyone by sitting on the piano bench and playing almost professionally. "On the 1st day of Christmas, Nick Fury gave to me, The avengers initiative!" Tony sang out, inviting everyone to sing along, laughing at the 12 strange lyrics. "On the 12th day of Christmas, Nick Fury gave to me: 12 Wakandan Warriors, 11 Arrows flying, 10 bargans to Dormommu, 9 Iron armors, 9 Lokis dying, 8 Falcons spinning, 7 Metal arms, 6 leather boots, 5 Hulks Smash! 4 Mjlonir's flying, 3 metal shields, 2 eye patches, and the Avengers Initiativeeee!!!" They sang out, laughing at the end. The kids ran up to the adults "Can we open presents now please?" They laughed at their excitement and nodded. 

Everyone gathered around the tree, and began to open gifts. Nathaniel got some educational toys and baby books. Peter got a remote control car, a dinosaur playset, amd some paw patrol toys. Lila got some dolls, dress up kits, and a new spy movie. Cooper got a skateboard, a baseball glove, and tickets to a trampoline park. Laura got some new books amd cds as well as a bracelt from Clint. Clint got a new quiver, a case for his hearing aids, and a stuffed hawk with a shirt that said hawkass on it. Bruce got some new meditation dvds, some glass animals, and bowling ball. Natasha got some new make up, sleep spray which she tested on Clint by accident, and tickets to see a ballet. Thor got some beer buckets, a new pillow, and a coffee mug. Loki got some new knives, a little lego figure of him, and a shirt that said I survived my trip to New York. Steve got a leather coat, some boxing gloves, and a blanket. Tony got some new science books, a model car, and tool box. Everyone was happily taking pictures and smiling. 

Peter ran to Steve and Tony and sat in their lap. He yawned and snuggled up to Steve. "I think its time for us to go to bed." He told Tony and picked up Peter. They said good bye and merry christmas to everyone amd they headed to the car. Steve loaded up the presents in the car while Tony loaded Peter. " 'm sweepy, dada" Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes. Tony got in and started the car as Steve hopped in. "You can go to sleep buddy, we'l take you to bed" they drove home. Tony played soft music as they drove past houses with colorful yards of light. Steve held Tony's hand the whole way home. "Merry Christmas my love" he smiled. "Merry Christmas, Stevie"

They got home, Peter snoring softly in the back, wriggling to get comfy. Steve got everytging out and inside while Tony took Peter to his room. Peter stirred awake, whining softly. "Dada" he whined. Tony sta him on the bed, taking off his clothes and getting his pjs on him. "Hey Petey, its still night, go back to bed. Dada is just putting you in pjs" he said, buttoning Peter's shirt. "I has to potty" Peter rubbed his eyes. Tony nodded amd scooped him up. "Ok lets go" he rushed him to the bathroom just in time. Peter was still half asleep which was why Tony had to stay and help him. "Attaboy Peter" he praised. He flushed the toilet and washed his amd Peter's hands before carrying him back to bed. Steve was there in the toddler's room. They tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Petey" they said to the sleepy boy. Peter mumbled something and fell asleep. Steve turned on his nightlight and turned off his light as they left his room. He wrapped his arm around Tony. "Lets go to bed" he said, touching foreheads with Tony. 

As they walked , Tony stopped in his tracks and pulled Steve to him "Tony, what gives?" Tony raised his brows and looked up. Steve looked uo and smiled widely. Above the 2 heroes, mistletoe hung innocently. Steve pulled Tony in for a long and loving kiss. They chuckled amd closed their eyes and held each other close. "I think you just kissed Santa claus." Steve flirted, causing Tony's cheeks to turn pink. "And I think I like it" Tony replied. They smile and head into their room. They stripped down to their boxers, Tony putting on sleep pants, before jumping into bed. The larger man spooned his lover before covering themselves in the blanket. "Goodnight, Tony" he yawned out before going to sleep. "Night Steve" Tony said, kissing Steve's hand before falling asleep. 

Decemeber 25th. 6 am.

Peter sat up in bed and kicked off his blankets. "Its Chwistmas!" He cheered and ran out the room. He headed to the bathroom to empty his bladder before wahing up amd running to his dad's room. The couple lay in bed, sheets were tossed all over and They looked contorted. Steve snored until Peter jumped onto him. "Papa! Dada! Wake up! It chwistmas!" Tony woke up groaning but laughing. "Well merry christmas to you too" he smiled and picked up Peter. "You wanna see what Santa left you?" Peter nodded fast and tried to wiggle free of Tony's hold. Steve smiled tiredly and yawned. "Ok then, let papa and dada freshen up then we'll go down to open gifts." Steve compromised as he walked into the bathroom to get decent. While it was just pjs, he wasnt just in boxers anymore. Tony threw on his AC/DC shirt. Peter waited on the bed, singing Christmas songs he didn't know the words to. "Now can we go?" Steve burst out of the room and shipped up Peter. "Lets go." Peter squealed happily abd jumped out of Steve's arms and ran to the tree. His parents followed and sat on the couch. Peter was near the tree, shaking a box. 

"Dis is fwom Samta!" He grinned. "Jarvis record and take pictures please?" Tony asked. Peter ripped into his gift, smiling wide. "Wow! Samta gots me the toy stowy wegos i wanned!" He jumped up amd down. Steve smiled and Tony chuckled. "He did? Amazing!" He smiled. Peter opened presents from Steve and Tony. Tony got him a little rideable car to drive in and Steve got him a kiddie eisel to draw on. Peter smiled and started to play with his legos while Steve opened Tony's present to him. He nearly cried. "Oh Tony, its amazing!" It was a small chair with a dog tag on the end of it. On one side wa shis name and rank and on the back a picture of him and Tony holding Peter as a baby. "Ok now you open mine." Steve handed Tony a box. Tony snuggled up close to him and opened it. He was speechless. He had gotten a mini arc reactor keychain but it was a locket as well. Inside was The date of their wedding and the day they became a family. Engraved on the bottom read "Tony Stark has a Heart" Tony smiled and hugged Steve as tight as he could. "Merry Christmas, Captain." He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Stark" Steve sniffled. After the place was cleaned from the wrapping papers, The family curled up on the couch and spent the day watching Christmas movies. Snow fell outside, blanketing the ground. It was truly a very super christmas after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas everyone! Im going to delay the next chapter a bit because Im going through something right now but I will keep writing. And! I already have a new work in progress! Happy holidays and I hope you liked this chapter. I did write the 12 days of Christmas thing so that was fun!


	6. Store Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter. a lot of things happened between Christmas and now. I also started working and going to school again so those will affect writing scheduling but thanks again for being patient! I hope you enjoy!

Steve was in the kitchen making a list of what they needed from the store. After holidays, half of their food was gone. So many meals were made and left so many spaces in the cupboard and fridge. Nothing really to eat other than spices, condiments, and cake mixes 

Tony was in the lab working on some suit updates when Steve came down. "Shit!" He swore when the soldering iron met his hand. "Language" Steve said before groaning. The others had mad fun of him for that but he hasn't broken the cycle yet. It even became his quinjet login at one point. After a fit of giggles from Tony and a kiss to shut him up, Steve remembered what he came down to the lab for. "We need to go the store later today. look over this list and add anything we might need." He said and gave him a neatly folded list before going to fiddle with what Tony was working with. The brown eyed beauty looked over the list, tsking and clicking his tongue at what Steve wrote down.

"Quinoa? Vegetables? Rice? Where's the meat? And the junk? Are you doing health kick?" He asked. He got a pen and was going to cross it out. "Dont you dare, Tony Stark-Rogers" Steve said without looking up from Tony's device. "We can get that stuff too, but seriously Tony, you are eating this stuff, set a good example for Peter." Tony simply sighed and nodded. "Alright then. Speaking of Peter, do you want me to get the baby leash thing or is he in the cart?" Every time the super family goes to any store, they always somehow lose Peter. They've been working on it, having a few successful trips but it was better safe than sorry. "He hates the leash and he tries to get into everything when he's in the cart. He's walking, just need to keep an eye on him" Tony had a bad feeling about this but he agreed.

Later that day, Steve had got everyone in the car and headed out to their favorite store (after getting their 'disguises' of baseball hats). "Pete," Tony said as he lowered the volume for the radio. "Papa and I don't want you getting lost and we think you'd like it better walking with me instead of the baby seat. So you hold my hand and stay close to us" Peter pouted, he liked riding in the seat, but he really wanted to walk with dada. "Otay." He said, playing with a Luke Skywalker figure he brought. Then a little idea came to his head. "Can we gets ice cweam fwom da stowe, Pweaaaase?" he asked in his little sweet voice. Tony looked at him through the mirror and was met with the cutest pair of puppy eyes (inherited by Tony himself). "Ah no, the please face" Steve laughed softy, "We'll see" was his answer. Peter got excited and started dancing in his seat.

They made it to the store 2 AC/D songs later. Steve handled the cart and and list and Tony got Peter (and Luke). He decided to carry Peter across the parking lot to avoid Peter from running and getting hit. "Remember Peter, stay close to Papa and Dada. This store is big and you can get lost" Steve reminded the tot. Peter nodded and saluted his dad "Otay dotay Papa!" They walked in and instantly Peter was amazed. They had been there so many times but each time they went, Peter was always so amazed. There wasn't anything special about the store; There were aisles, shopping carts, elevator music, the occasional screaming kid, but to a 4 year old, it was wonderland. Steve pushed the cart and headed to the produce aisle. Tony put their toddler down and held his hand. "Peter? You want to help us by doing a scavenger hunt?" Steve asked, he wanted to make it fun by involving him. Peter nodded and smiled wide. Steve chuckled and Tony smiled at his husband. "Ok, you and dada are going to bring bananas, apples, broccoli, and spinach. You got it, soldier?" Peter didn't care what vegetables he was fetching, he was ready. "Banana, Bwocowwi, appwe, an spinish! Cmon dada!" he pulled at Tony's hand excitedly after giving Luke to Steve for him to hold. Tony laughed and hunted the aisles for their beloved produce. Peter instantly found the apples and bananas, they were the easiest to find. "Dada! wook!" Tony cheered for him and offered to help hold them, but the toddler was persistent to hold the fruit like a big boy. "Onto the next thing!" Tony said, causing Peter to laugh

Meanwhile, Steve was only a few feet away, looking at the grapes and cherry tomatoes. He was comparing each little case when his worse case scenario occurred. It seemed as if each time they went to the store, people, especially single moms, flirted with either him or Tony. From the corner of his eye, he could see a lanky and thin woman, with a little girl no older than 5. At first , he didn't think much of it, but as he looked through the carrots and peas, he could see she shooed her daughter to play, who was whining and pouting, and she kept getting closer. She finally gained her confidence and 'accidentally' bumped carts with his. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she spoke "I wasn't looking where I was going" Steve noticed her nasally voice and accent. Steve brushed off the bump and apologized, thinking that was the last of their interaction. Instead, she turned her cart around and stood next to Steve. "I'm Gertrude" she said in a higher pitch. Steve stood awkwardly. "Nice to meet you" he said, looking through the fruits. "Where's your wife?" she asked and looked around. Steve sighed internally "I. uh, don't have a wife, but I-" he was cut off by Gertrude. "Such a shame! A big strong man like you should have a loving partner! and i bet you're great with kids! My little Karen over there is such a sweetie!" Steve turned to look at the little girl, who was opening packages and making a mess, screaming at people who dared to tell her stop. "So ya maybe wanna get drinks tonight big guy?" she said trying to sound seductive. Steve was about to decline when Peter ran up to Steve's leg and clung to it "Papa!" he giggled. "Papa? Oh you have a little boy! how adorable! Maybe the kids can have a playdate while we play, eh big guy?" Peter looked to Karen, who was stealing some candy and looked to Steve with a "Please don't make me play with her" look. Tony came back with his hands filled with the vegetables. "Hey babe, we finished our hunt." he smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, knowing damn well that lady flirting with his husband was watching. Gertrude froze as Steve smirked at her smugly. "Thank you for the offer, but I prefer to go home to my husband and son, thank you" He turned, held Peter's and Tony's hands and walked away. 

"Thank goodness you saved me" He told Tony as he put some rice into the cart. Tony rolled his eyes. "Serves her right for taking what's mine" He held Steve's hand tighter. They continued their shopping trip and were finishing up when Tony looked at his hand...the hand that was SUPPOSED to have a smaller hand in it. Instead, Luke Skywalker sat in his hand, with no sign of Peter. "Uh, Stevie, Peter's gone" Steve, who was staring at the cereals didn't understand at first. "It's no big deal Tony. I'll take him to the bathroom and clean him up-" Tony pulled Steve's gaze away from the boxes. "No! Peter's gone! He's not here!" Steve looked around and saw the only people in the aisle were them. "Oh crap...Peter!" He and Tony began to look for Peter in the aisles. "Peter? Peter!"

Peter was happily looking around the toy aisle, colorful toys and stuffed animals catching his attention. He didn't realize he was alone. He reached for a green dinosaur plushie and squeezed it. "Dada, can I have dis pwease?" He looked around and saw noting but more aisle to his left and to his right. "Dada? Papa?" He dropped the toy and started breathing fast. He was prone to panic attacks but he only had 2 in his life, both at the doctor but his dads were there to help him. Now he was all alone. He ran around the stores, breathing fast and tearing up. "Dada! Papa!" His chest felt heavy and his heart was beating fast; his tummy began to hurt and the tears that stung his eyes fell on his cheeks. With no where to turn, Peter curled up in front of an empty register and began to sob into his knees. His breathing was still fast and his head hurt from the improper breathes. He sobbed and hiccuped until he heard heels approach him. He looked up to see a gentle round face with a sympathetic smile. "Hey sweetie, are you lost?" the lady asked. Peter rubbed his eyes and got a better look. She wore a store uniform and her tag read Mary. She was short (tall to him) and wore a fanny pack with stickers on it. He nodded and hiccuped. "I can't find my dada and papa" he sniffled. Mary put a hand on his shoulder."Don't worry, I'll hep you find them. What's your name?" she asked, offering her hand to follow her to the help desk. Peter wiped away his tears, took her hand and walked with her. "I'm Peter" he sniffled, looking up to her.

Steve and Tony met up in front of the deli. "He's not at the bathrooms or toys aisle" Tony said, out of breath; He ran around the store looking for Peter. Steve shook his head as well. "He's not at the produce, cereals or outside" He said, not mentioning the parent shaming from Gertrude outside when he asked her if she had seen him. The 2 parents began to panic and were about to call the Iron legion when they heard the intercom stop the music and a chime went off. "Will the parents of Peter Stark-Rogers please come to the help desk. We have a little surprise for you" Mary said before putting down the intercom phone. Her stickers were all over Peter's shirt and face and the once crying little boy was excited to see his parents. "Peter!" Steve and Tony breathed in relief and went to the help desk. They ran to their destination and were relieved to see- "PETER!" they practically shouted. The toddler heard his name and ran to his parents' waiting arms. "Dada!! Papa!!" He was embraced tightly by the 2 superheroes before he began crying again. Steve rubbed his back and hushed his baby. "Oh Petey, we were so worried." Tony said and looked to Mary. "Thank you so much, ma'am" He turned to his son's angel in disguise. "Oh no worries, sir. He did seem to be having a panic attack when I found him but he looks better now" She smiled. Steve rocked the toddler an smiled at Mary. "Thank you again" he said and held his husband's hand. "Let's go pay, get some ice cream and go home" he said. Peter looked to the smiling lady and waved at her. "Bai bai. Thank yoo" he said and rested his head on Steve's shoulder, slowing down from his adventure. Mary waved as the family left to pay before going back to work. 

Steve held onto his son as they scanned their items, Peter cheering when he saw rocky road ice cream on the conveyor belt thing; Tony decided to get ice cream for home too. They loaded their car with their groceries, buckled Peter in his seat with Luke and drove out of the lot. "What a day" Steve sighed and held Tony's hand. "What do you say for some ice cream, Peter?" When there was no response, he turned and a smile formed on his lips. Peter, still covered in Paw Patrol stickers, had fallen asleep in his set, not afraid of waking up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! I finished another chapter! Hope you liked it! I am starting the next one right now and woking on keeping my posting schedule up! I also want to right a Supernatural fic as well as another Superfamily so if you guys have any suggestions please feel free to comment and like! Thanks again for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Happy the Not-So-Happy babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you stayed for more! Enjoy this chapter! Just a warning: this chapter will mention blood, just a smidge. enjoy the chapter and stick around for an announcement!

Ever since Peter joined the family of the Avengers, world threats and villains have been little to none, which was a miracle but also very suspicious. Usually when the threats were small, Steve or Tony would handle it as the other, along with Peter, would cheer from the tower. On days when only a few team member fought, it was usually the remaining members, Pepper, or even Nick Fury himself that volunteered to watch the boy. This time was different.

It started out as a normal day. The Stark-Rogers family had decided to drive and visit their team at the tower for breakfast. Peter absolutely adored the tower. His family was originally staying there, but with all the attacks and vulnerability, they moved out into their own house and have been quite happy for the last 2 and a half years. Tony drove along to The Wiggles cd that Peter asked to play. Had it not been for the safety of his family, Tony would've jumped out of the car at the quack quack song. Steve didn't mind and sang with Peter much to the annoyance of Iron Man. They finally made it to the compound and were greeted by long time family friend and bodyguard, Happy Hogan. "Hey Hap" Tony greeted with a hug and a firm pat to his back. "How ya doing, boss?" he asked and shook hands with the Captain. "Busy" Steve smiled and held Peter so he could greet Happy. "Hi squirt, how are ya?" the man said to the small little boy. "Hai Uncle Happy, 'm good" he smiled. Happy lead them to elevator (scolding a few people to wear their security badge).

They rode the elevator to the leisure floor and the doors opened to the living room space, where Clint was passed out on the couch. Tony rolled his eyes and woke him up with a pillow to the face. "Hey Hawkass" he smirked as Clint fell off the couch. "Shut up, Tony, I have the right to sleep." he groaned. Natasha came in and welcomed the family. "Steve, your husband said a swear" she smirked. Steve rolled his eyes and set his son down. Peter ran up to her and gave her a hug."Auntie Nat!" he smiled. The Russian spy had a soft spot for her nephews and niece and it showed. "Hello my медвежонок" she hugged him back and messed his hair up. "Breakfast is almost ready." she informed. Tony sniffed the air and sighed when he didn't smell coffee. He grumbled, gave a kiss to Steve and made a beeline to the kitchen.

Thor was eating some poptarts as he saw Peter toddle in after Tony. "Why hello, young warrior!" he bellowed, causing Peter to squeal happily and run up to his uncle. "Uncwe Thow!" he hugged him and climbed up on the thunderhead. "My, you have indeed grown a little since I last encountered you." Peter beamed proudly and started play fighting with Thor, who pretended to lose and fall off the chair he was on. Bruce smiled and turned from the stove to see the commotion. "Go easy on him, Peter" He smiled. Peter perked at the mention of his name. "Uncle Bwuce!" he said and hopped off Thor and hugged the scientist's leg. "Can we go to the lab?" he asked, eyeing the bacon, eggs, and pancakes Bruce was cooking. He, Tony, and Bruce shared a special bond that wasn't very popular with the other team members: their love of science and inventions. Tony was ecstatic when he found out Peter showed interest and understanding in the lab and took him down when he could. Sometimes they would work alone as father and so, sometimes Bruce joined, and on rare days, it was just him and Bruce. Bruce smiled and continued cooking. "Maybe after breakfast, can you help set the table?" Bruce asked and smiled at his nephew when he nodded.

Steve was talking with Natasha about Bucky and Sam's trainings (they have been training with them). "Yeah, Buck's reflexes are fast and he punches hard, but I think we need to start the dodging techniques" Nat said, earning a nod from the Cap. Tony wasn't far; he and Clint were drinking coffee on the couch and talking about dad life. "You started getting a dad bod" Tony teased Clint who scoffed and smiled. "You're just jealous that I'm cuddly" he argued. Happy came up the elevator and was greeted by Steve. Happy, come join us. You taught Tony how to box, maybe share a few tips with us" he smiled and invited Happy to share tips with Natasha and Steve. Both were great fighters but they were happy to learn some new tricks. 

After a while, Peter waddled in and cleared his throat to get the attention of the heroes (he coughed loudly; not knowing how to clear his throat just yet) "Uncwe Bwuce says bweakfast is weady." They smiled at the little messenger and went to the dining table. The food was placed in the cent of the plates and pitchers of juice and water was spread nicely. The too their seats and began to eat, thanking Bruce for cooking. Steve poured some apple juice in Peter's sippy cup and handed it to him as Tony cut his food. "Thank you" Peter said to his fathers and began to eat messily. The Avengers ate happily, talking and laughing and being a family. They teased and taunted and updated each other on domestic life. Happy was happily keeping the compound and Stark Industries safe as Head of Security. Bruce was happy to announce that his work was being recognized in an English University and would be flying next week to give a teaching. Natasha and Clint have been hanging around the Barton farm and were thrilled to share that Lila's private ballet lessons with Natasha have been improving and her brothers have gained interest in baseball. Thor shared his discovery of book clubs. Tony and Steve talked about the company left to Pepper and how they've had more time to spend as a family. Even Peter was excited to share that he had his first loose tooth. Everything was going swimmingly and they were finishing up their meal when Jarvis interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt your interactions but Nick Fury has sent intel that drones sent by an unknown threat are attacking New York and are headed straight to the compound." Steve gave the order to suit up and prepare for the fight. Just as quickly as it had been filled with laughter and stories was he dining room noises replaced by silence. "Jarvis ask Pep to babysit" Tony said, summoning his suit. "Ms. Potts is busy in a meeting with distributions and SHIELD" the AI answered back. "What about Fury" Steve asked, getting in his suit. "Also unavailable" Jarvis informed, to the disappointment of the the Stark-Rogers. "We can't take Peter to that fight" Steve said and turned to see Peter trying to talk with Happy about boxing and fighting. Suddenly, Tony got an idea. "Hap, you mind watching Peter?" he said, suit powering up. The bodyguard was skeptical. Peter noticed his fathers suited up and started feeling afraid. "Papa? Dada?" he ran up to the heroes and gave them a big hug, starting to hiccup and threatening to cry. Steve picked him up and rubbed his back. "It'll be alright, kiddo. We have to fight some bad guys but we'll be back." he assured. Happy sighed but agreed after an unsuccessful attempt to get out of sitting duty. "Take him home and stay with him there. If something comes and its not a team member or us, take him to the lab and stay there." Steve gave Peter to Happy who clung to him and started crying. "Don't weave!" the toddler cried out. "We'll be back Peter, we promise" Tony comforted, kissed his head and with the woosh of his faceplate, flew into Manhattan. Steve followed and in the quinjet. As soon as they left, Happy took Peter to his car and drove home.

The fight was worse than they imagined. The drones littered the skies and streets, attacking the civilians of the borough and leaving injuries all over. Tony scanned the drones with his suit and came on the coms. "Hammer tech but upgraded. These might not be as easy to take on" He dodged missiles and bullets aimed at him and sent an emergency evac notice to first responders. That's when he noticed a drone that was 10 times bigger than the others. Inside the drone sat a masked figure. Steve came on the coms and gave orders. "Alright, Clint, try and aim for that little slit in the front and blow them up. Nat, You're going to try surging them with the batons and frying their communication. Dr. Banner, I think its a good time to get angry. Thor, you know what to do. Tony and I will blow up the ones above, and once the numbers are manageable, we attack the big one. Try to lead them away from buildings and the compound. That must be their goal." With the orders given, the team let out of the quinjet and stood in their signature circle. "Avengers Assemble!" Steve cried out and they fought. Arrows went flying, kicks and bullets were sent out, a hammer flew around the streets, a flash of red, white, and blue raced across the streets, there were blasts firing the drones in the sky and roars of anger echoed in the city. They took some beatings and some blood was shed. Steve came on the coms, he was breathless and there was a crimson stain on the suit's shoulder. "Keep going everyone. Start closing in on the figured drone" he said and was running with Hulk to get some damage in. Bullets flied to the heroes, missing a few times but hitting a leg or arm. Tony was getting tossed around and had several scrapes and bruises on his body. A red, iron flavored fluid spilled from his mouth. 

Meanwhile, Happy was driving to their home but was caught in the evacuation traffic. It would be fine if it wasn't for the drones in the sky falling as they were attacked. It definetly didn't help that the toddler in the backseat was crying and screaming in fear. "I wan dada an papa!!" he kept repeating and thrashing in his seat. He was scred of the monsters that are attacking his family and city. He wanted to be held by his heroes and told everything would be ok but to him, there was no guarantee that would happen, even when Uncle Happy reassured him that they'll return. Happy was getting a headache and his grip on the steering wheel was iron. The children's music from the radio and the fiesty boy was giving him a painful reminder to be thankful he wasn't a father. "They're going to be back after the fight, alright?!" Happy shouted and instantly regretted it when he was met with wet and tired eyes. Peter hiccuped and curled up in his seat before wailing his lungs out. He started coughing and screaming even louder. The drones kept falling around them and sirens cried along, but they made it out of the traffic hell and towards the home. even when the danger level dropped, Peter continued to cry all the way home. Happy got him down (after being kicked and screamed at), carried him inside and tried to comfort him. "Kid, you gotta help Uncle Happy here. You hungry? You wanna play? You tired?" he tried to get some sort of response other than tears. Peter started to cry himself out but still looked miserable. Happy sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to make you a snack ok?" He said and turned the tv on before retreating to the kitchen. The former boxer started cutting up some apple slices with peanut butter when he heard the cartoon sounds switch to screams and sirens. His curiosity lead him back to the living room to see Peter holding the remote. He had stopped crying and his teary eyes were glued to the screen. The battle was being broadcast by the news and he could see the Avengers fighting and getting beat. Happy came in with promised snack and sat on the couch. Peter instinctively climbed in his lap and pointed to the screen. "Dey wook tiwed" he said and watched the battle. Happy nodded and watched the tv. he could see red on the uniforms and knew it was much more dangerous than expected. The angle changed to show part of the compound; it had taken some damage but there were no longer any attacks on it and the worst shown was small fire on the side of the building being extinguished. Happy was relieved that they had escaped the compound and gripped to Peter a bit. The toddler noticed the strong hold on him so he climbed down and went to get his toy kangaroo. He offered it to Happy when he sat back in his lap. "He hewps me when dada and papa and uncwes and aunties fight bad guys" he explained. "We always cheew fow them to win." Happy sighed softly to himself before bouncing Peter in his lap. "Then I guess we have to cheer, huh, squirt?" He said and gained a soft smile and nod from Peter. They cheered for the avengers to win and celebrated when a drone was taken down. "Go abengers!" Peter squeaked and ate his snack. Happy ate some as well and cheered, their worries and fears fading for just a while and replaced with a glimmer hope.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was about 10 at night when the dads returned home. Their bodies were painted in bruises and scrapes held together by stitches and bandages. Tony had to lean on Steve as he limped in. "Easy, Tony" the blonde reminded and helped him sit on the couch. Tony sprung back up and a searing pain shot through his body. Before Steve could scold and help, Tony shook his head. "I got it" Tony said. He leaned into Steve's embrace and relaxed a bit. "Boss? That you?" Happy called out from upstairs. He came down and welcomed the heroes back. Steve and Tony held back some laughter and regained composure. "Where's Peter?" Tony asked, sitting back on the couch when his body ached from standing. "He's asleep in your room. Poor kid, screeching his lungs out and putting up a fight the whole way home and before bed. But he'll be glad to see you back" he said. Happy and the 2 superheroes told their story from the day and explained what happened. "The fight ended at around 6 ish. The hooded figure is under SHIELD supervision and we went to Ch for our boo boos" Steve said, showing stitched on his arm from the bullets. He shared that Thor was in fact able to be hurt and Natasha had to clam Hulk; Clint got hit in his abdomen but would be fine. Tony had gashes on his arm to show and continued from Steve's point. "Damage control is cleaning up as we speak" they sighed and looked to Happy for what happened with Peter. "After cheering for you guys, we ate some lunch, though he didn't eat much. Uh lets see...He took a bath and had a hard time falling asleep as he just got down a few minutes before you guys showed up." He said and stood up. "I'll make sure you're paid extra Hap" Tony yawned and pat his back. "Thank you." Happy smiled and thanked them both and headed to the door. "Dinner's in the fridge" he said but before he stepped out, Happy gripped to something fuzzy in his hands and saw that it was the little kangaroo from earlier. He returned it to Tony with a tired smile. "He's a good kid." And with that, he got in his car and drove home. Steve smiled and reheated the dinner left behind for him and Tony and after a quick shower, they checked in on their little one. Peter lay in the big bed, snoring and hiccuping in his sleep. Tony turned off the light as he and Steve got in. They wrapped their sore arms around their little angel, kissed his cheek and drifted to sleep. A little smile formed on the boy's face and he eased up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you liked the chapter! I am pleased to say that me and my good friend AshleyParker2815 are thinking of cowriting a work together! Though we had ideas, we still have a lot of work to do and have to find time in our lives to actually work on it. More Details coming soon as well as next chapter! Love ya 3000!


	8. Peter gets Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!! So sorry for the wait; I had a lot of trouble coming up with this chapter. I have a bad case of writers block and I have no ideas for this fic and a lot has happened in my personal life. Let me know if I should end it at 10 chapters or keep going. Enjoy this. Also  
WARNING: This chapter contains vomit! You have been warned!

Sick days were very rare in the super family, but they happen. They've had stomach bugs and colds, runny noses and tummy aches, but one day, they faced one of their worst sick days ever.

It all started one evening when Peter and Steve returned from a playdate at the trampoline park. The pair wanted a Papa and Peter day since Tony was at the lab working all day. Steve had a a great time with his son and had plenty of pictures to show Tony. Steve set Peter on the couch and set some cartoons for him to watch. "I'm going to say hi to Dada then we have to get you ready for bed." He gave his son a kiss, noting his cheeks were unusually warm, and went to the lab. Tony was programing a computer chip when he heard the lab door whoosh open. "Hey honey" Tony said without looking up from his work. "How was your day out?" Steve rolled his eyes as he spun Tony's stool around so that he was looking at him. "It was great" he pecked his lips and set down a leftover container in front of him. "We brought you some pizza for dinner." Tony gasped and dug into the his box of pizza. He hadn't eaten since breakfast as he was know to hermit in the lab for days if he was alone.

Steve watched his his husband eat and showed him pictures on his phone. "Peter had a blast in dodge ball, even if he was hit in the face" he chuckled. Tony laughed and swiped through the pictures. laughing at the video of Peter getting nailed by a foam ball. He leaned back into Steve and smiled "You're such a good father" he flirted and leaned in for a kiss. Steve laughed and kissed back, their world perfect until Jarvis interrupted their moment. "Sirs, I hate to interrupt-" Tony groaned "Jarvis, boundaries" he said, signaling him to continue. "As I was going to say, young Peter has begun to throw up in the bathroom". The parents looked to each other before running up to the bathroom. There sat Peter, heaving into the toilet and sobbing. There was vomit on his shorts and shirt. The sight alone was enough to pierce the heroes' hearts. "Dada! Papa!" He sobbed before vomiting in the toilet.

Tony rushed to get water and medicine while Steve went to Peter and rubbed his small back as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. "There you go kiddo. Let it out" he encouraged the boy to throw up whatever was ailing him. Peter finally seemed to finish and sat back in Steve's lap. He looked tired and miserable. "My tummy hurts Papa" he sobbed. "I know, Petey. Its probably just the pizza we had" he ruled out. But it was strange that he himself wasn't puking so it couldn't have been. He figured it was the food mixed with bouncing around on the trampolines. Tony came back with some children's medicine and some water. At the sight of the medicine, Peter threw a fit. he screamed and flailed his arms, desperately trying to escape Steve's arms. The soldier held him gently and was very resistant to the kicks he was receiving. "DAAADAAA! PAPAAA!" the toddler screamed and wailed. "Steve, please try to hold him steady. Petey, please. this will help you." he bribed. Peter started gagging again in the middle of his tantrum. Steve helped him breathe as Peter was prone to asthma attacks. Peter finally stopped gagging and before could breathe out another wail, Tony gave him the medicine. "Yuckyyy!" Peter sobbed and clung to Steve. Tony gave him the sippy cup of water and took him from Steve. Peter drank his water and sniffled. "Im sure this will help you feel better kiddo." he assured and smiled at the boy.

~~~~~~~~

It was 2:30 in the morning and Peter had not stopped throwing up up or crying. He couldn't keep down his dinner of mac and cheese dinosaurs, he couldn't keep down a sippy of milk, he couldn't even keep down water. His throat was sore from the vomiting and crying. Steve was rocking him softly as he paced around his room. His shirt was stained with tears, snot, spit up, and even pee. It's been a long night and Steve grew more worried by the second. "Tony, he hardly weighs anything. I think we have to go the hospital." Tony nodded and grabbed the backpack and keys. Peter groaned as he began to cry weakly. "Dada, i wan Toothy" he croaked as he reached to a green stuffed stegosaurus. Tony gave it to him and they all rushed to the car. He had some hope as Peter snuggled the dinosaur close to his Star wars pjs. Steve sat in the back with Peter, holding and emergency bucket in case another throw up episode. Tony got in the car and sped off into the night,worry etched across his face. He looked at Peter and Steve through the mirror and teared when Peter continued to throw up into the bucket. Tony swore, he saw the color drain from Peter's skin when they passed a streetlight, which only fueled his anxiety. "Tony!" Tony turned to see steve Holding Peter, who had slumped back into Steve. He looked like death. "Hang on guys" Tony slammed his foot on the gas and within a matter of minutes, they made it to the local children's hospital. The parents grabbed the bag, bucket, and baby into the emergency ward. Peter was weaker than ever and his cries were barely escaping. The colorful pictures of teddy bears and jungle animals painted on the walls smiled down brightly at the family. "Excuse me, our son, please . He needs help." Tony urged. The nurse at the desk looked at them and ordered a bed in triage for Peter. Peter was whisked from Steve's arms, placed in the hospital bed 5 sizes too big and rushed to a bay. Tony and Steve followed swiftly along with the nurse who asked them questions of their son's symptoms. They met with a nurse who informed them the doctor with them after the scan.

Peter was weighed and measured by a very friendly nurse. "Hello Peter. I'm Nurse Alex. I understand you're not feeling well, but our job is to make you feel better." Peter sniffled and held Toothy close, but nodded. Alex smiled and lead Tony, Steve, and Peter to a CAT scan and gave them a hospital gown for Peter. "Our scan will look inside your body and help us find out what's wrong. And your little dino friend can stay to make you feel safe." Alex smiled then looked at Tony and Steve. "Dads, you can change him into the gown then wait in bay." They turned and left the room. Tony helped take off Peter's pjs, noticing that Peter would need a clean pair of training pants, and into his gown. "Its going to be ok kiddo, theyre just going to take pictures of your body to see whats making you sick ok?" Peter only sniffled and whimpered. His stomach was empty but he felt like he was going to vomit again. He finally got into the gown and Alex came to help him onto the machine. Peter laid back and whimpered at the cold surface. "There we go. Ok Peter, you need to freeze like a statue and not move while the picture is being taken. Its going to be a little loud but its not going to hurt you." Alex instructed and positioned him and making sure Toothy was in his arms. They gave Tony and Steve a nod and sent them to wait in the bay before going to the control room. Peter saw his dads leaves and panic filled his brain. "Daddy! Papa!" He began to cry and wail. Alex's voice was heard on an intercom above the room. "Peter, buddy, its ok. Its just a quick picture then we'll go see your dads" The machine whirred and moved Peter into the loud tube. Peter's whimpered muffled as he held his beloved dinosaur and squeezed his eyes shut through the scan. After the scan, Alex took a crying Peter and Toothy to the bay where Steve and Tony waited for their baby. They handed Peter to Steve and came back with a small tray and an IV bag hanging on a pole. "Because of the vomiting, we need to monitor his fluids, where the IV comes in" they explained, putting on gloves and preparing a needle. Steve sat on the bed and held Peter in a gentle lock after Peter began to flail and cry again. He was petrified of the needle. "Shhhh, Petey, its ok, its ok" Steve cooed to no avail. The toddler continued screaming and kicking. Tony tried to help with the dinosaur and a voice he used to talk as the plush "Peter, look at Toothy, Hi Peter." All the crying made Peter gag and he spit up on Steve's shirt before continuing his cries. The soldier rubbed his back and held out his arm. He had an idea to calm him down. He cleared his throat and bean to sing. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird" Peter's crying began to quiet down slowly as he listened. Steve sang this song to him when he was smaller. " And if that mockingbird won't sing,Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring" Steve continued. The toddler's focus was completely on his Papa, allowing Alex to stick the needle in and collect blood and start the IV. The needle's prick was noticed almost immediately and Peter began to cry louder again. Tony joined in and tried to soothe their baby. "And if that diamond ring turns brass, papa's gonna buy you a looking glass" Steve and Tony continued to sing and rock Peter as Alex finished and left to run the tests "And if that looking glass gets broke, papa's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that goat runs a way, we'll always love you just the same" With the song over, Peter finally stopped crying and had fallen asleep in Tony's arms.

"My poor baby boy" Tony whispered and laid Peter down in the hospital bed, careful of the IV now hanging from his arm. He opened the back pack and tossed Steve a clean shirt he had packed. "Thanks babe" he tugged off the shirt and put on the new one when Tony swore under his breath. "no more pull ups" Tony explained after digging through the bag. Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll be back" and with that, Steve walked past the bay curtains and to the nurses station.He returned with a small pack of diapers and tossed them to Tony before kissing his cheek and sitting in a chair near the bed. "Thanks babe."Tony yawned and changed Peter. It had been a while since Tony actually changed a diaper, so when Steve chuckled tiredly at Tony's few failed attempts, Tony softly scoffed. "And there we go. Thank goodness Peter's tiny" He said before picking up Peter and laying in the bed with him. He scooted to the side when Steve joined them. He wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulder and looked at the sleeping toddler. "Everything;s going to be ok" he said. Steve didn't know whether Tony needed to hear that but it also comforted him. Tony leaned into the muscular man and yawned. "I hope so" Tony mumbled, closing his eyes to rest. Steve held Tony's hand and ran his thumb over Tony's wedding ring. His vows to be with Tony through bad and good echoed in his head.

~~~~~

Alex returned to the bay with the doctor around 5:30. Steve woke Tony up when they walked in and they greeted the doctor. He was a tall man with light and gentle green eyes and wore teddy bear patches and stickers on his coat and stethoscope. "Good morning, you two. I'm Dr. Brady." He shook their hands before looking at his chart. "Your son has acute appendicitis and requires emergency surgery." He explained, going over what the tests resulted in. "His surgery is scheduled for 8:30 am today, So we're going to transfer you to a room and help you through this." He smiled and showed them the forms to sign. He continued talking while he got their signatures. "Peter can't eat or drink anything until after surgery, It shouldn't take more than an hour or 2, and he'll be staying for 24 hours after unless he gets an infection, which is very rare. Our hospital is equipped to serve and treat our smallest patients and dedicated to keep our families safe, happy, and healthy. Do we have any questions before we transfer you?" He smiled and collected the papers.Tony smiled at the hospitality of the doctor "No questions. Thank you Doc." Steve smiled and stood up to help the nurse move the bed and to the elevator. "You'll be meeting with the anesthesiologist and the head surgeon before Peter goes in." He said as they wheeled away. Tony held Peter close to his chest as they rode the elevator to the 5th floor. They wheeled around, Alex pointing out the nurses station, room to do laundry or get coffee, and even a playroom with toys and movies. They finally made it to Peter's room and there the bed parked. "If you need anything, you push the call button" They smiled and wrote on a board with Peter's information, left tray of essentials and a brochure of the procedure and left the room. The only noise in the room was Peter's breathing and groans and the beeping of the IV. Steve turned on the small tv to the Wiggles, Peter's favorite tv show, muted it and explored the room's bathroom. It was now 6 am and there was no way both parents could sleep. Tony read the brochure and looked at Peter. "Stevie, listen to this: Two types of appendectomy are: open or traditional through an incision in abdomen, or laparoscopically in which a small tube with a camera attached is inserted in the body through a small incision. The surgery takes about 30 minutes to an hour and usually requires a hospital stay. Most kids recover in two-to-three days without complications." Steve listened and held Tony's hand "Babe, whatever it takes to make Peter feel better, we're not facing this alone." Tony looked into the ocean eyes and relaxed. "You're right. As always" he chuckled and they shared a kiss. They sat in the bed texting the team on Peter's condition and talked to each other. 

It was around 7ish when Peter woke up fussy. The dads looked at Peter and smiled. "Good morning Peter." tony smiled and kissed his head. "Whewe awe we?" his sleepy voice quivered a bit as he sat up in the bed. He groaned at the dull discomfort in his tummy and looked around the room. "Well baby boy, you're tummy has a little friend that needs to come out so we're at the hospital waiting for the doctor."Steve explained and kissed his cheek. "How are they going to take it out?" He asked, shifting around in Tony's lap, pawing at his gown. "The doctor is going to put you to sleep and they're going to use magic to help your tummy feel better and then wake you up." Tony explained. Peter nodded then felt something wet and warm between his legs. He looked under his gown to his horror to find that he had an accident...in a diaper. Peter began to cry and thrash around, making his tummy feel icky. Steve grabbed a diaper and wipes while Tony tried to calm him down. "Not a baby! Not a baby!!" Peter screamed and cried, in a mix of pain and shame. Tony laid him down while Steve began to change him. "You're not a baby, Petey. It just so you wont get up and hurt yourself." Tony soothed and tried to hush him. Peter only cried louder as Steve closed the diaper. "All done" he smiled and picked up Peter gently, trying to calm him while Tony had a chance to freshen up in the bathroom. "Petey, look at Toothy" he held up the dinosaur, which helped soften his cries. He unmuted the tv and watched as Peter's eyes were directed to the blue Wiggle singing the Wheels on the Bus. Tony came out just in time for a young, plump, bubbly nurse to knock and come in. She wore space scrubs and had a teddy bear in her pocket. "Hi, Im Nurse Emma. I'll be the day shift nurse. The doctor would like to examine Peter before moving you guys to the OR bay." She pulled out a small wheelchair with an IV pole attached. Tony helped with the IV bag while Steve placed Peter in the wheel chair. Once peter was settled in, Emma lead them to the elevator. Peter looked around the hospital, smiling at the staff that waved at him and hiding his face in Toothy's soft fabric. They rode the elevator to the OR wing and entered an examination room to wait for the doctor. "Dada, Papa, 'm col" Peter whined and reached to be held. Tony picked up Peter as the doctor came in. "Hello again, Stark-Rogers. Hello Mr. Peter. I'm Dr. Brady. I'm just going to check up that you are ready for surgery." He pulled out a computer and opened Peter's file. "33 pounds, 37 inches, a little on the small side. Nothing by mouth, acute appendicitis... lets take a look" He pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Peter's lungs and heart. Peter whined at the cold metal on his back. The doctor nodded and used his otoscope to see Peter's ears and nose and throat. "Little red, assuming from vomiting and crying." Dr. Brady nodded and took his temperature and blood pressure. He felt Peter's tummy and pressed down gently. Peter yelped in pain and began to cry again. Tony rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. The doctor nodded and rubbed his tummy gently. "I know, I know little one, but the pain will go away soon." He wrote down his observations and helped Peter into the wheelchair. "Well he's all clear for the surgery, the anesthesiologist and surgeon will come and take him to OR soon" Steve and Tony thanked the doctor and followed to their bay. 

Tony laid in the bed and reached his arms for Peter. "Let me hold the baby" Tony said. Steve chuckled and gave Peter to Tony. The toddler put the Star Wars sticker he received on Tony's shirt and snuggled close to him. " 'm not a baby" He stated weakly and groaned. Steve smiled and got onto the bed with them. "Hey, let Papa in this snuggle party" He wrapped his muscular arms around them and smiled softly. Peter felt secured and for a while, his tummy wasn't hurting, but he was afraid. "Dada, 'm scawed" He buried his face in Tony's shirt, staining it with stray tears. "It's ok to be scared. A surgery is a scary thing. But you're being so brave and you'll feel better." Steve assured him. "Will you be thewe to help da doctow?" He asked, his words slurred and muffled by the shirt. "No baby, the doctors are only allowed, but you can take Toothy and we promise we'll be there when you wake up and when you feel more awake, we can explore the playroom they have." Steve promised and began to sing to him. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird..." Tony rubbed his back and hummed along. 

Soon enough, the anesthesiologist and surgeon came in in funny looking protective gear. "Hello there, You must be the Stark-Rogers family. I'm the anesthesiologist, Dr. Sharron and this is Surgeon Dr. Jimmie" She smiled. They shook Tony and Steve's hands and looked at Peter. "Are you our #1 patient?" Dr. Jimmie smiled and waved to Peter. He waved back and hid his face in Toothy. He smiled and read the hospital band Peter wore and confirmed is ID. "We're ready for you kiddo" Sharron smiled and pulled in a wagon with an IV pole; Stickers covered the wagon making it look cheerful. Peter looked to his daddies and gave them the biggest hug possible. "I wuv oo 3000" he whispered. Tony and Steve hugged him back and helped him into the wagon. Tony gave his hand a squeeze. "We'll see you as soon as you wake up." He kissed his head. Steve gave him Toothy and kissed his head too. The doctors smiled and pulled the wagon to the OR; Peter squeezed the stegosaurus tightly and waved at his parents until they couldn't be seen. He was taken to the cold and bright OR where the team of surgeons clapped at his arrival. "There's the star we waited for!" one said, making Peter smile softly. They helped him and Toothy onto the operating table, buckled him in and made him comfy. With a little thumbs up, Dr. Sharron put the anesthetic mask on Peter. "Ok Peter, can you sing the alphabet for me?" she smiled. Peter nodded and nervously began to sing, gripping Toothy. "A B C D E....F....G...H...." Slowly, he began to feel sleepy and relaxed. He closed his little eyes and fell into the comfort of sleep, his hold on the dinosaur now looser but never gone. Once he was asleep, the team began the procedure

Meanwhile, Tony and Steve held each other close, teary eyed and missing their little baby. They were escorted by Emma to the waiting room. They sat in the room decorated in ocean animals and a fish tank. "He's going to be ok" Tony breathed out the breathed out the air he didn't know he was holding in. The parents comforted each other and decided to update the team. Steve texted Bruce to bring loose clothes for Peter and a package of diapers and invited the rest of the team to visit after surgery. Tony did research and read what to do after the surgery. It was a very long hour for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT???" Dont you worry yourself none, part 2 is coming up and I promise it wont take as long! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for being patient! Stay safe and wash your hands!


	9. Peter's Road to Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!!!! Hope you like it! And if youre wondering how i know these things: I am a certified nursing assistant, had my appendix removed, and I watch Greys anatoomy and ER stories

Tony grabbed his 3rd cup of coffee from the waiting lounge and texted Bruce, who would be coming to visit his nephew soon. The billionaire was tired and the bags under his eyes were proof enough; while he was always spending late nights in the lab and remembered how many nights he spent with Peter awake when he had a bad dream, this was different. He was stressed, worried for the operation going on. He sipped his black coffee to drown out the dark thoughts in his head. His mind kept echoing, "What if something goes wrong? What if the doctors couldn't help him on time? What if he-" His eyes were teary when he was interrupted by his husband. "Tony, come sit with me" He patted the spot next to him, to which the inventor took without hesitation. He leaned into the blonde's protective embrace and, for the first time since their ER trip, he felt relaxed. "I know you're worried honey." Steve sighed, sipping on his bottled water he had grabbed. Tony nodded in defeat. "You know me too well, Capsicle." He finished his coffee and gripped the cup, feeling it bend to his strength. "Thinking of the worst case has been my specialty. But I feel so guilty, Steve. He's suffering, in pain." He was beginning to see tunnel vision and he tried to hold onto his security feeling. "And you are too, Tony. I am too. I know this is strange, tiring, but Peter's a fighter, jut like you. He's getting the help he needs." Steve cooed and rubbed his shoulder. "And we're going to get through this, as a family. I'm with you til the end of the line." He kissed his temple and helped Tony rest his eyes, smiling as he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

After an hour, the operation was finished. "Someone transfer him and tell dads to meet him there"

Tony was still asleep and Steve was texting Sam. He always communicated with his favorite bird man when the going got tough. A nurse in the funny scrubs came into the waiting room "Parents of Peter Stark-Rogers?" She called out. Steve woke Tony up and they stood up faster than they realized, rushing to the nurse. "Your son got out of surgery and is in Post Op right now. It went perfectly" She lead them to a dimly lit area of the OR wing, explaining the light sensitivity waking up brings after surgery. She lead them to a bed where another nurse sat monitoring their little bundle. The nurse looked up at Tony and Steve and smiled. "The operation was a success" She said, smiling at the sighs of relief. "Very lucky indeed. Had he not been brought in sooner, his appendix would've ruptured and it would not have been this easy to treat" She lifted up his gown to show them the stitches on his tummy and explaining how to care for Peter, emphasizing on the gentleness they must take. There was a small cough interrupting them, followed by a soft cry. Tony and Steve smiled down at Peter, who was opening his brown eyes and stopped crying at the sight of his daddies. "Hey brave boy" Tony cooed and kissed his face. "You did it bud" He smiled wide. Peter's eyes were unfocused and his throat was sore. He felt dizzy and unfamiliar with the situation as babbled and gurgled softly, trying to talk, until he fell asleep once again. "The anesthesia will wear off by the time he wakes up. We're going to move him to his room and keep him here for 1 or 2 days, just to monitor him and show you how to bathe him" The nurse got up and pushed the bed towards the elevator, Tony and Steve on each side of the bed. Once in the room, the nurse gave them the playroom hours and visitation hours. "Peter is welcome to visitors." she smiled. They thanked her and watched as Peter slept. Steve looked at the stitches under the clear bandage,The incision was 3 inches ling and his belly was swollen. His hand hovered over the scar and he covered him again. "You think he'll be hungry?" He asked Tony. "Maybe, they should be giving him a plate soon. Are you getting hungry?" Tony asked, looking up from his phone. They each only had coffee or water. When Steve nodded, Tony agreed and offered to get something from the hospital cafeteria. It wasn't the best but at least a snack to keep his stomach at bay. "You stay here babe, Ill get the food."Steve said and tucked Peter in. Tony tried to argue but he knew better that Steve was determined. "Fine, but be quick." Steve kissed his boys and made his quest to the cafeteria.

Tony got bored of his phone so he played with Peter's soft brown hair. "Hey kiddo, you did great" Tony whispered and hummed a song. Peter stirred quietly and opened his eyes. He was drowsy but the anesthesia was releasing him from his sleep. "Dada?" He looked to his side to see Tony smiling down at him. The toddler sat up only to wince and curl up in pain. "Dadaaaa" he whined. Tony picked him up very gently and set him on his lap. "Dada's here baby" Tony cooed "The surgery went good and your tummy shouldn't hurt any more" Peter looked at his stitches and picked at it, which Tony put a stop to that. "No Petey, That's where the doctors opened your tummy to help. We need to let it heal, so we have to try to not move as much ok?" Peter nodded and snuggled in his arms. Tony always loved the way Peter nuzzled close to his heart. "Where's Papa?" Peter asked, sounding more awake. "Papa went to get lunch, but the doctor's made a special lunch because your tummy is healing." The boy nodded and looked around the room. He saw the tv and pointed to it. "You wanna watch cartoons?" Tony asked, receiving a nod as an answer. Tony turned it on to Blue's Clues, smiling as Peter watched and helped Tony understand what was happening. A knock interrupted their tv time as Steve entered with 2 plates of food. "There's my lil boy!" Steve smiled and put the tray down so he could give Peter a gentle hug. "Papa!" the toddler cheered as he was picked up. The soldier was careful of the IV and rocked him a little before he sat his boy in bed. Tony grabbed a tray and looked at the meal: chicken and biscuits with mashed potatoes. While it looked and smelled...weird to say the least, Tony nibbled on a biscuit in disgust. Steve ate his meal, not enjoying it as one expected. The family sat watching the blue dog on screen when there was a knock on their door. "Hey Stark-Rogers"

It was Bruce and Natasha, bringing the supplies Tony asked for and a get well son basket for Peter as well as some cheeseburgers for Steve and Tony. "hey! Thanks for visiting guys!" Steve hugged them, rolling his eyes as he saw Tony dig into his burger. He took the supply bag and put it near a closet door. "Uncwe Bwuce! Aunie Nat!" Peter wiggled in bed and reached for his aunt and uncle. Natasha smiled and sat on the bed and carefully scooped up Peter for a hug. "мой маленький медвежонок" she smiled softly. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, rubbing his back with a motherly touch. Peter nodded and looked to Bruce. The scientist smiled and ruffled his hair. "There's my favorite lab partner" He laughed. Tony let out a muffled"Hey!" at Bruce and continued eating. Peter lifted his gown and showed his scar to his uncle and aunt. Bruce looked it over and smiled softly. "Well ain't that just about the biggest scar on a lil guy like you" He smiled and sat on the bed. Natasha chuckled and lowered his gown. "We wouldn't want it to get cold." She smiled. "Speaking of cold, the team made a basket for you to feel better, Peter" The spy showed him a basket neatly decorated; inside was a Star Wars blanket, a stuffed lion plush, a coloring book with crayons, candy and sports drink, and a card with a bandage on it and tied to the basket was a get well balloon. Peter giggled and showed his dads his new treasures. He leaned on Natasha and gripped Bruce's hand. "thak yoo" he smiled. Before anyone could say another word, a loud knock was heard. "Young Peter! Are you in there?" a familiar voice boomed. "Man, shut up, you'll wake the nursery downstairs" another voice whined. Tony finished his burger and answered the door. "Welcome to the party. Do you have an invite?" he teased.

Thor laughed heartily as he stepped in. "Good to see you friend Stark-Rogers!" He wrapped him in a manly hug, letting go when Tony began to turn blue. "Good to see you too, Pointbreak. Where's the other pain in the ass?" Clint stepped in; the room beginning to get more crowded. "Hey Loser" Clint greeted. Steve greeted the 2 other heroes and smiled. "hey you two, someone's expecting you" He gestured to Peter. "Uncwe Thow! Uncwe Cwint!" He wiggled around, getting a warning from his body to take it easy on the movements. "There's my favorite nephew!" Clint smiled and sat on the bed to hug Peter. Peter giggled and hugged the archer back "Uncwe Cwint, I'm youw onwy nephew!" Thor scoped him up from Clint and hugged the toddler; Peter whining as he was picked up a little too fast but he gave a squeeze to Thor. "Well we came to wish young Peter a speedy recovery!" he said, setting Peter in Steve's arms. The heroes talked in the small room, passing Peter around for hugs and kisses. Peter's tummy was not happy with all the movements as he whimpered, resulting in more hugs. When he was finally placed on the bed, he leaned back to rest from the loudness of the team, only to see his new lion friend was still on Natasha's lap. Peter really wanted his lion to hug so he squirmed and reached to the toy. He made one wrong movement and a fiery pain ripped through his little body. Peter doubled over and curled into a ball and a dull pain grew in his shoulder as well; tears filled his chocolate brown eyes. The crowded room of superheroes grew silent as Peter screamed and cried in pain. "DADAAAAAA! PAPAAAA!" The men began to grab him and tried to soothe the boy but their hold made the pain worse and Peter cried louder. He was cold, wet, tired, and in pain. Bruce tried to hush him, Thor reached to grab him from Banner's arms, Clint grabbed turned up the tv to Peter's show, Steve grabbed a diaper and blanket as Tony tried to call a nurse. It was the Russian spy that had a hold on her nephew and shouted for the men to freeze. "QUIET!!" No one made a sound besides Peter sobbing in pain. Natasha mute the tv, grabbed the diaper from Steve and the blanket from the basket. She laid down Peter on the bed and changed Peter out of the wet diaper he had since surgery. Steve and Tony helped by handing her the supplies as the others apologized and wished the best for Peter as they left. Peter's cries continued as he was wiped and diapered and wrapped in his new blanket. Natasha laid him back in bed and sang softly in Russian as she combed his hair with her fingers. "Хватит плакать все будет отлично Просто возьми мою руку И держи его крепче я буду защищать тебя Со всех сторон я буду здесь Не плачь" The 4 year old quieted to whimpers with her singing, closing his eyes for a new nap. Tony gave him his lion while a nurse changed the IV bag. "He might complain of shoulder and belly pain as well as some other symptoms, but its perfectly normal. Once he feels a bit better, walk with him to relieve the pain." The nurse whispered to Steve and Tony before leaving. "Thank you for your help, Nat." Tony whispered. Nat simply nodded; only a few have lived to see her maternal side, but she did have a way with children. Nat was very loving to children ever since Red room; no one dare brought it up, but Clint and the Stark-Rogers trusted her with the kids. She cupped Peter's face and kissed his cheek before getting up. Steve put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thanks again, Nat" Tony said, leaning on Steve. The spy smiled and hugged them briefly. "He's a sweetheart, he gets it from you 2 surprisingly. But if you need anything you let me or Banner know, I would say Merida and Goldilocks but...y'know" she smiled and left the room. 

"What a visit..."Tony sighed and sat on a cot provided by the hospital; it would be his bd until they left Steve nodded and set the basket to the side and grabbed a burger that Bruce brought. He sat next to Tony and changed the tv to movie and offered bites of burger to his husband. "Lets enjoy this nap time and after he wakes up, we'll take him to the play room." The blonde sighed and listened to the the sounds of their room.

~~~~~~~

"Papa?" Peter yawned and looked to his dads. They had been watching Toy story on one of the movie channels for the past hour or so. Steve looked to his son then the clock; a quarter to 4 . He got up and sat in the bed with Peter, snuggling him and holding him. "How's your tummy?" He asked checking his incision. "It itches and my soulder huwts" Peter said, hugging his lion. "Well sweetie the nurse said its because of the air from surgery and said to let you walk to help it come out." Steve explained."Which is why we're all walking to the playroom to play then eat dinner and get ready for bed." Tony smiled helping Peter into some socks. Just the mention of the playroom was enouh to get Peter smiling and excited. Once his socks were on and his IV was able to follow him on a pole, Tony stood him up gently and took a picture on hos phone. "You have to walk carefully so you don't hurt your tummy ok?" Peter nodded and tried a few slow limps before smiling "Like dis?" he ask. Tony nodded and held his hand. Steve held the IV pole on left hand and Peter's other hand in his right. They opened the door to the jungle painted hallway and walked to the playroom. Several nurses that passed by cheered Peter on as he limped happily. After a few minutes, they reached the room. There was a toy bin overflowing with toys, a dressup box, reading corner, movie station, coloring table and even a small pretend home corner with a play kitchen and dolls and bears. There were even wagons and a train set on a table. There was a family reading to their little girl and a sibling pair dressed in costumes watching cartoons on the tv. "Dada! Papa! Peter toddled to the dress up kit and showed his dads. He put an apron and chef hat on before handing Tony a pink necklace and tiara. Steve laughed and snapped a photo before he was handed a fireman's hat and tutu to put on. Peter invited them to his play restaurant and handed them plates and cups. Tony enjoyed playing pretend with Peter and went along with the scene. "Well Mr chef, can I have the juice, broccoli, doughnut, and pizza please?" Tony said in a phony girly voice, eyeing the play food in a plastic bin. Steve nodded and fixed his hat. "And I'll have the fries and watermelon with juice too" He said in an English accent. Peter nodded and toddled to the kitchen. He tossed the plastic food in the play microwave and in some toy pots and pans before toddling back to put the food on the small plates. He also set down a toy horse down on the table. "das youw happy meal toy" Peter explained. The adults thanked the chef for their meal and ate the well prepared food. "that was delicious chef!" Tony smiled and put his food in the bin again. Peter beamed before going to the train table to play. The parents took off the costumes and sat in the adult chairs to watch Peter.They were relieved to see him toddle and play; to them, it was a sign of a speedy recovery. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing games with their son and helping him feel better. As the sunset outside the windows, Peter began to feel hungry. "Dada, 'm hungwy" He said, taking his drawings in hand and looking to Tony. (Steve had gone to their room to use the bathroom) "I'll bet, lets go see what you can eat" Tony scooped up Peter, grabbed the IV pole, and went to the room. He stopped by the nurse's station to inform them that he was ready to for dinner. Alex followed them to the room with a tray in hand.

"You seem to be doing much better since we last saw each other." The nurse smiled as Tony settled him on the bed. Peter nodded and thanked Alex for bringing his food. "You just let me know if you need help with anything." they smiled and took off to his duties. Tony examined and showed the food to Peter. "Let's see here kiddo: soup, apple juice, jello, and pudding! not the best, but if you keep this down, it mean's you're getting better, baby boy" Peter nodded and his stomach growled, making him feel a dull pain from his incision. Tony sat on the bed and watched as he ate, chuckling at Peter's reaction to the very salty soup. "Yucky!" Peter sputtered, getting soup on his gown, but he continued eating, as he really wanted the pudding. Steve had gotten out from the bathroom and leaned against the wall, watching them. "Hospital food isnt the best, but once we get home, we'll make you a nice macaroni dinner" Steve promised, startling them both. He sat on the cot and laid back in it, sighing and smiling at his boys. Peter finally finished the bitter soup and bland jello, claiming his reward. The soft dessert getting all over his face and fingers as he finished with a burp and a smile. Tony cleared the plate and tray and picked up his messy eater. "Excuse you" he chuckled and kissed his son's nose, earning himself Peter's signature laugh. The toddler wiggled in Tony's arms and tried to get down, but he groaned as his body rejected the idea of squirming. " Where you trying to go Peter" Steve asked, sitting up quickly, possibly knowing the answer. Peter continued squirming and whining in discomfort until the warm wet sensation was in between his legs. He began to hiccup and sniffle, feeling embarrassed. " 'm sowwy daddies, I coulnt make it." Tony tried to comfort him by rubbing his back "Aww, Petey, it's ok, it's not your fault kiddo" he soothed. Peter cried softly, gaining more cuddles and comforts from his dads. "Once your tummy gets a chance to heal, we can throw out the diapers" Steve promised and kissed the teary eyes of their baby. Peter nestled into Tony and nodded "I think it's time you had a bath and get ready for bed anyways" Steve suggested and called for the nurse. 

Alex came back in the room with a clean gown and bathing kit. The family gathered in the small bathroom; Steve turned on the shower and Tony took off the gown and wet diaper from Peter while Alex handled the IV. They were curious to see how Peter's first shower would go. Alex instructed them to gently help Peter stand in the shower as the warm water was finally at a comfortable and safe temperature. The warm water ran over Peter's skin and it felt nice on the toddler. Tony washed his hair and smiled as Peter splashed the adults. "It waining!" he giggled. Alex then showed them how to clean the area around the incision with a damp cloth and special soap that Peter commented that it smelled like a cupcake. Steve washed the rest of Peter's body from his top to bottom. After he was rinsed and dried gently in a towel, Alex applauded both parents on their first shower. "You guys did amazing! So now you can get him dressed and cozy. Allow the area to breathe and air dry and only dress him in loose clothing." Tony nodded and thanked the nurse as they reattached the IV, cleared the dinner tray and left the room. Steve laid Peter on the bed and rubbed some lotion that was in the kit and smiled as Peter yawned. He diapered him, soothing him when Peter whined and fussed. "Nu diaper!" Peter pouted. "It's only until your tummy feels better baby, we don't want you to get hurt trying to rush to the potty." Tony explained while Steve finished getting the gown and sock on him. "All done!" Steve smiled at his work and wrapped the Star Wars blanket over him before laying in the hospital bed with him.Tony kissed their heads and looked in the bag Bruce brought, eyeing the pjs Banner bought the adults. Tony changed into flannel sleep pants and white tshirt and Took a sleepy Peter from his husband so he can change. After Steve changed in his pjs, the dads turned off the room light, turned on the bed-head light, and sat on the bed, rocking their baby to sleep. They sang a special song to him to help relax him, one of Peter's favorite. "You are our sunshine, our only sunshine, You make us happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear, how much we love you, Please don't take our sunshine away…" Peter snuggled into Tony's shirt as he fell asleep in his daddies's arms. The two men smiled at their sleeping bundle and shared a kiss. Memories of the past 4 years flooded and the joy tickled their brains. Tony stood up and put Peter in bed, but quickly picked him up when he began to fuss. Peter had a habit of holding on to anyone who held him he slept. "Tones, why don't you sleep with him on the bed and I sleep in the cot?" Steve offered. Tony argued a bit but gave in. "Thanks babe, but at least join me until you sleep" He flirted and laid back carefully with Peter on his chest and turned on the tv to a random movie. Steve joined his husband and son to cuddle with them. The room had a soft blue glow because of the reactor and the tv was barely heard over the IV beeping, Peter's breathing and the noise outside the door but it didn't matter. Steve spooned Tony and kissed his neck until Tony drifted to sleep. All the stress of the past 24 hours disappeared. The soldier hummed softly as he drifted to sleep, knowing all will get better by morning.

~~~~~~

Peter was the first to awaken to nurse changing his IV bag early the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and groaned softy. "well good morning Peter" the nurse smiled. "How are you feeling?" Peter waved and nodded. "I feel a bit bedder" he slurred sleepily. "That's great" she smiled as she finished her duty. "I'll be back with breakfast ok?" Peter nodded and turned to see his dads, fast asleep. He giggled at their snoring and shook Steve's shoulder. "Papa. wake up" Steve snorted softly as he was awaken before letting out a yawn and a stretch. "I'm up, Papa is up" he chuckled before nudging Tony. The billionaire groaned and covered his head, grumbling a bit. "The nuwse said she'll bwing bweakfas" Peter reported, wriggling a bit. Steve smiled and helped his son stand and lead him to the bathroom. "then let's get ready for breakfast, then wake up that sleepy old dada" He took off the diaper, noting it wasn't as wet, and helped Peter onto the toilet. The toddler held onto Steve so he wouldn't fall and relaxed enough to pee in the toilet. "Good job Petey!" Steve praised and helped him into a pull up that Bruce brought, much to Peter's delight. They washed their hands and brushed their teeth,got dressed (or just Steve) and came back to the room. Tony finally was awake, checking his emails. He turned to Peter and helped him on the bed. "There's my little Bear" Tony smiled and kissed his head. He turned to his husband and gave him a morning kiss. Peter scrunched his nose in disgust and turned on the tv to the Wiggles. Peter sang along to the Red car song as a nurse walked in with breakfast. "Here we are, breakfast for a super patient. The doctor will be in shortly to evaluate and possibly dismiss you.There are some breakfast item as well as coffee and tea in the family service room" she smiled and did one last check in on Peter before leaving. Tony didn't need to be told twice for food. "I'll be back with our breakfast honey" He got dressed, kissed Steve and rushed to get coffee and donuts. Steve stayed to feed Peter the oatmeal and eggs provided. Peter also had yogurt and sliced banana to eat. While the food wasn't as yummy, Peter ate it without complaining. He never had breakfast in bed while watching tv so he was excited. Tony came back with 2 cups of coffee and 2 donuts. "Old fashioned for the oldie"Tony chuckled at Steve's pout to his nickname and bit into his chocolate glazed. They ate their breakfast as they watched the Wiggles yet again. (They flipped it on for Peter when he was 2 and he was hooked) Tony and Steve had the songs engraved into their brains, humming Fruit Salad when they cooked or singing Hot Potato in the car when Peter was in a silly mood. 

The family was enjoying their morning despite their location. They heard a knock and in walked Doctor Brady. "Well good morning to you three" he smiled and shook hands. He looked at the charts and smiled. "The operation went smoothly, he is responding well to the medications and the staff has told me that he was walking and playing last evening! All good things!" he beamed to the satisfaction to Steve and Tony. "I'll just do a quick examination and if it's all clear, you can leave as soon as possible." He examined Peter's incision as well as the IV. He asked questions about the pain level, to which Peter answered 2 which was good. He was asked about his walking, eating, and sleeping and when he wrote the answers in his report. "Well I'd say with a little rest, you'll be feeling much better, Peter. Constipation is normal after surgery, as well as nausea, loss of appetite, among other things, but he's good enough to go home and recover as soon as that IV finishes." Tony and Steve hugged Peter and smiled. "I'm giving you a pamphlet on what to expect and what to do, some safe soap Alex introduced to you, and some antibiotics" The doctor smiled, handed Tony and Steve the pamphlets as well as release papers and shook their hands. He shook Peter's hand and gave him a sticker sheet. Peter practically squealed with excitement; he ate breakfast in bed, got a pullup instead of a diaper he was getting better, going home, and now he had stickers! "Thank yoo docow!" he smiled wide as Dr. Brady left.

Steve looked at the IV and smiled as it was already halfway. "How about we go to the playroom?" He suggested and picked Peter up and stood him up. Immediately, Peter toddled to the door and tried to open it. "Sounds like a great idea, and it gives us a chance to sign these papers." Tony grabbed the papers and the family walked to the playroom, hand in hand as Peter was in the middle. "Remember Peter, tell us if you feel like it hurts, if you need to potty, or if need our help" Steve reminded as they entered the colorful wonderland. Peter nodded and headed to the lego table. "I call playtime first" Tony smirked as he gave Steve a pen, a quick kiss, and dashed to play with Peter, leaving Steve to sign first. Tony and Peter built star wars fighters and blasted each other. "Take that Genewal Kenobi!" Peter squealed as Tony fired back. "I don't think so Skywalker!" They laughed as the legos collided. Steve came up behind Peter and scooped him up after a while. "Your turn Tony" He smiled as his husband went to sign the release forms. Peter decided to color with Steve, since he always enjoyed his Papa's art skills. Peter drew a rocket ship, showing Steve, beaming with pride. Steve was proud that his artistic gene passed down. He hummed happily as he drew one of favorite models. After a while, Tony finished and decided to join them. "Yay! Daddy!"Peter cheered and showed him his drawings. "Very good!" Tony praised and Steve clapped. The family winded down as they colored, the IV bag slowly draining and after an hour or so, it drained completely. Because IVs constantly hydrates a patient, Peter started to feel the urge to pee. "Dada, I gotta go" he reached to Tony. He looked to his son and picked him up. "Hey, the IV is done!" He rubbed his back. "Take him to the bathroom, I'll get the nurse and car." Steve said and grabbed the papers. Tony carried Peter to their room, careful of the IV tube, and walked into the bathroom. Peter was wiggling more now, whining at the discomfort of his scar. "Daddaaa" he whined as Tony helped him with his pull up. Once it was off, Peter sighed in relief as he relieved himself. "Dat was close, dada!" Peter finished up as Tony lifted up his pullup and helped him reach the sink to wash his hands. Tony chuckled "Yeah, good job kiddo" He couldn't help but give him a gentle hug as he carried him to the bed afterwards. "We're so proud of you, Pete" he whispered and kissed his forehead. Peter snuggled into Tony and smiled softly. "Did you know that?" Tony asked, taking off Peter's gown and grabbing his clothes. "Yeah" Peter answered softly with a wide smile. Tony chuckled and helped Peter into loose shorts and a too-big Star Wars shirt. "Yeah? You know? You're too smart. Smarter than Uncle Bruce even" Tony grinned as Peter laughed and agreed with his silly daddy.

Alex came in with a wheel chair and a bag to put Peter's belongings in (along with the medicine). "Looks like the papers were approved, Mr. Stark-Rogers" They handed him a copy of the papers and put on their gloves. Alex took Peter's hand with the IV and prepared the bandage to put over it. "Glad to see you're doing better, Peter" they smiled as the IV came off. Peter nodded, wincing as the medicine line came out and was replaced with a colorful Paw Patrol bandage. "Thank yoo Nuwse Alex for taking cawe of me" He smile and gave him a sticker from his sticker sheet. Tony beamed proudly at his well-mannered son. Alex beamed and helped him (and Toothy) into the wheelchair as Tony grabbed their stuff.Tony got the text from Steve that he brought the car towards the entrance and was waiting for them. Once everything was clear, Peter was wheeled to the elevator with Tony and Alex. The smiles the animals on the wall wished him farewell from his visit. The elevator reached the main floor, where they stepped out to see the car waiting to take Peter home. Steve stepped out to help Peter in his car seat as Tony thanked Alex and put the stuff in the car. Once everyone was buckled in safe and snug, they began their journey home, waving one last time to the nurse and hospital.

"bye bye hospical!" Peter giggled and waved as the building got farther. Tony smiled and played the Wiggles cd. "Home, here we come!" Steve cheered. The family's adventure gave them a reminder that even through the ups and downs, they do it together. "Wed car! Wed car!" Peter squealed as the song came on. Steve and Tony chuckled at their boy as they began to sing along "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We'll travel near and we'll travel far! Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. We're gonna ride the whole day long!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Another chapter done!!! woot woot! I really hope you enjoyed it! after some thinking, i decided I still have a few chapters left on this fic :) I;m also starting to draft a few fics so that'll be fun
> 
> To those thought on what the Wiggles are: its an Aussie children's program I grew up with and one of my cousin's favorite tv shows. I thought It'd be cute for Peter to enjoy their songs. go check it if you want
> 
> I hope you all are doing ok with the chaos going on.I will try to keep updating regularly. Stay safe and wash your hands! I'll see y'all in the next chapter! Bye!


	10. When Kids Rule the Compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You stuck around!? Wow, well welcome back to the show! Its not the best but here you go! FYI: Cassie is 7, Harley in 9, Cooper is 8, Lila is 6, Nathaniel is 2, and of course, Peter is 4
> 
> also can I admit that my cousin has successfully got me addicted to the wiggles music. Aw fruit salad!

Scott Lang always believe he was great with kids...and he's right. Cassie can argue that that he was the World's Greatest Grandma. But have you ever ever wondered how many kids he could handle before it goes all wrong?

It had been almost 2 weeks since Peter was dismissed from the hospital. Despite the watchful eyes of his parents who wanted him to rest, Peter was a speedy recoverer; he ran and began to slowly return to his old self. He and his papa were busy playing with tools (Steve was trying to make a playhouse for Peter) when Tony came out to check on them. Peter was bored of helping build so he went to Tony. "Dada, 'm bowed" He mumbled. Tony chuckled softly and kissed his head. "I can see, Papa is always boring." he teased as we went over to check on his husband, specifically his ass. Steve drove some nails into wood as he said without up "That is not what you thought last night." Tony blushed red and was left speechless. Steve chuckled softly and stood up to give him a kiss, bringing Tony back. "Ah, yes, well. Ol Ross and Cobra Bubbles called us to the compound for a meeting. The other kids will be there for Peter to play with, including an intern of mine. His mom asked me to get him out of the house since i owe her a solid" he explained as they walked in. Steve nodded, remembering the little intern. "Who's watching the kids?" he asked, getting Peter's bag ready. Tony smirked and went to make a phone call. leaving the soldier suspicious. Peter packed his lion (named Lion. Creative, no?) and reached for Steve to pick him up "Papa, awe we weally going to da compound?" He loved the compound, it was big and worthy of exploring! Steve zipped up the bag, picked up Peter and nodded. "We are indeed! Let's wait for dada in the car, and hit the road!" Peter cheered and got excited! 

~~~~~~

After an hour of driving and 1 pit stop, the family finally made it to Avengers HQ. Although Peter visits once in a while, he still is amazed by the exterior. They made it past security guard Happy and rode the elevator to the boardroom floor. Ross was preparing a slideshow while Nick looked annoyed as always. Most of the avengers were in their seats talking as well as Sam, Bucky and Wanda. Steve looked around for the other kids when the elevator dinged and out stepped Scott and his daughter. "Ucle Scott! Cassie!" Peter toddled over and gave them a hug. Tony smiled and greeted them both. "Thumbelina! You made it! Hello Cassie sweetheart, my how you've grown!" Scott buzzed in excitement. "Came as soon as could! Stark said it was important that I showed up!" he talked rather quickly! Tony nodded and brushed off the man's excitement. "Well, are you up to the challenge?" Scott puffed up his chest a bit. "I'm suited up and ready for anything!" Tony smiled, almost feeling guilty for what he was going to do. "That's the spirit. Now I've called you here to be tasked with watching the kids"Scott's heart sank a bit. "Oh...Well I'd be more than happy to watch Cassie and Peter" He squeezed Cassie's hand , trying to keep his happy mood. "Not only them, but Clint's children and an old friend of mine. You won't be alone. Happy will be with you in case you need help" Tony gave Peter his bag and a kiss. "Be good for Uncle Scott ok?" Steve kissed and set him down. Peter nodded and led his uncle to the elevator as the other heroes started the meeting. 

Scott sighed softly. He felt like the last pick of the group, an outcast. Cassie looked at her father's sad face as they rode the elevator and squeezed his hand. "You can do it dad, then they'll see what a great grandma you are!" Scott smiled a bit and felt a bit better. "Thanks Peanut" The doors opened to the recreation floor and to Happy, carrying a sleeping Nathaniel while the older kids played with toy lightsabers. Peter gasped at the sight of his cousins and dropped his bag off with Happy and went to play with the other kids."Liwa! Coopew!" The oldest boy, not familiar with Peter, looked at the small four year old toddling at them and smiled. "Hey, shortstack! You're the mechanic's kid right? the name's Harley" he extended a hand to shake to which Peter shook firmly, just like daddy showed him. "My name's Peter!" he greeted. "can i play too?" Lila gave him hers and ran off to Cassie to draw. Scott relaxed, seeing only 6 children. Happy looked at him and looked relieve. "Are you Scott" he asked. "Yes I am. I-" Happy handed him the 2 year old. "Great, I need to head to a meeting, so you're in charge" And without giving the poor man to explain, Happy booked it to the door. Nathaniel woke to the new stranger holding him and cooed sleepily. "Ok Scott, don't panic, you can handle this" He took a deep breath and went to the kids. The boys were in an all out war with the lightsabers; Cooper chased Harley as Peter toddled behind. "Give up, Commander! We have the high ground!"Cooper shouted. They wacked each other and shouted wildly; the girls rolled their eyes and continued coloring. "Hey Hey Hey, settle down. Why don't I show you guys a few magic tricks?" Scott pulled out some cards.This got the children excited and scrambling to the couch. He tried to set Nathaniel down but the toddler was very clingy today. "Looks like I have a volunteer!"

Scott kept them entertained, pulling Nate's pacifier out of his hat, sawing Lion in half (and putting him back together), and even a few card tricks. Even Harley, who was skeptical at first, was entertained. "Can you disapper and reappear?" He asked. Scott handed him Nathaniel to hold and bowed. "When I count to 3, I will disappear then reappear!" he promised, adjusting the sizing device on his suit. Peter, clutching to Lion, watched attentively, holding his break. "1...2...3..." In split second, Scott was now as small as...well an ant. The kids were amazed. "Wow!!! He's gone" Harley shouted excitedly. "Told you my dad's amazing!" Cassied boasted. Nate and Peter went ballistic at seeing their uncle vanish. "Ok Scotty, time to grow!" He pushed the button to grow and....nothing. The tiny hero looked at his suit and realized his Pym Particles were not working as planned. He was staying small. "Oh no" he mumbled. He tried to call out to Cassie or anyone but he was to tiny to hear. Meanwhile, the kids waited for Scott. "Hey, cass, is your dad coming back" Cooper asked before Harley punched him in his arm. To him, it was a sensative subject. "OW!!" Cassie and Lila rolled their eyes. "Yes, he's coming back! We just gotta wait." so they did. They waited for an eternity (5 minutes) for any sign of Scott. Then Cooper grinned a sly grin. "Well since the grown ups arent here, who's to stop us from having a little fun?"Harley grinned the same sly grin. "I did bring my potato gun" Peter looked to Nate, who was busy playing with his shoes, and decided playing with the big boys was better than waiting for Scott to reappear. "I wanna pway too!" he smiled. "Ok shortstack" Harley ran over to his pack and grabbed the Potato Gun Mark II. "You men have 5 seconds...Potato Fight!" Cooper and Peter ran off, squealing and laughing as Harley shot potatoes at them, hitting plants and furniture. The girls took for cover and decided to make a couch fort to hide from the boys. They threw off the cusions to make their castle. Sure enough, within 10 minutes, the room was mess!

From the shag of the carpet, Scott was witnessing the chaos from above. Chunks of potato missed him and the ground shook with all the stomping and running. "Kids! hey! down here!" He shouted but no one heard him. He sighed and tried to figure a way to get ther attention. He heard a siren and turned to see Nate's firetruck being pushed by the 2 year old. "Perfect!" Scott ran to the truck and jumped onto the ladder "Whoa!" His exclamaitions were heard by the curious boy and he grabbed him, quite tightly. "Hey kiddo! It's uncle scott, can you ple-WHOA AHHH!" Nate laughed and ran with him after the older boys. Cooper saw his brother holding onto something and stopped everything. "Hey! Nate! You know you cant take the girl's toys!" He grabbed Scott and put it in Nate's diaper bag then went back to playing with Peter and Harley. "Guys, great idea, what if we launch water balloons instead!" Harley smirked and got out a pack of water balloons from his pocket. Peter laughed and held Lion closer. "Water bawwoons!!" The boys ran off as Nate began to cry. How dare his big brother take his new toy! From across the room, Scott tried to escape from the baby powder smelling bag, "Hey! Kids! Hello???" he sighed, hearing Nate cry. Some babysitter he turned out to be. Everyone hardly saw him as hero, now he's never going to gain the respect of the others. A few tears rolled down his suit as he thought of how he was going to explain why the room was a mess and starchy. Lila heard her brother crying and the girls got out of their protective fort. "Cooper! I'm telling mom you made Nate cry!" The tot cried while pointing to the diper bag. "I'll get the bag over, Lila" Cassie offered and ran over to get the bag. She reached to remove it from the hook when she heard "Help! Anyone?" Cassie got the bag down and opened it to see Scott holding onto the zipper. "Dad!" she helped him out and made sure he was ok. "Hey! Peanut! You gotta help me" he squeaked. "Let me guess, the particles?" She rolled her eyes as he nodded. "They're in your pack, on your doll."Cassie grabbed her doll from her bckpack and placed it next to him. Scott grabbed the Pym particles, put it into his suit and jumped to the floor. He ran and once he was on the rug, he grew to his normal size. Cassie cheered as Lila and Nate watched as their uncle reappeared. He cheered as Cassie gave him a hug. "Thanks Peanut" He kissed her head and tried to fix everything.

He picked up Nate and gave him a bottle before calling the boys over. He asked the girls to fix the couch while Harley, Cooper, and Peter cleaned up their mess. Scott was finally regaining not only control but confidence. he fixed the kids a lunch of peanut butter and jam sandwhiches, changed the little ones and put them down for a nap, and finished with the older 3 watching Big Hero 6. Halway through the movie, Clint, Nat, Bruce, Steve and Tony came out of the elevator. Lila and Cooper ran to hug their dad and auntie Nat while Harley ran to greet his mentor he called Uncle Bruce. Steve scoped up their little bundle and grabbed the bag. Clint grabbed Nate, signed and said "Thank you" to Scott before they left to the elevator with Nat. Bruce thanked Scott, offered him and Cassie a donut each from the meeting and led Harley to the lab. "Was he trouble?" Tony asked. Scott picked up Cassie and smiled. "No, they were easier than pie" he smiled nervosly. Ton nodded and gave him an envelope then lead Stve and Peter to the elevtor. "Thanks for your help, Ant. We'll be seeing you soon." Tony smiled as the elevator closed. 

Scott opened the envelope and his eyes widened then softened with a smile. The envelope held 500$ and a not that read: "We'll save you a seat at the meeting next time.-T.S." He grabbed Cassie's hand and grabbed her bag. "Let's head home, Peanut" He smiled and pressed the button. "I feel like having fries" She said, sniffing the room as the doors closed. Scott chuckled and pat his stomach. "Me too. Let;s get some fries"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Imma admit it but this was my least favorite chapter. Maybe i was just tired idk. Next chapter up soon! You winterfalcon fans are in for a treat!


	11. Cut the Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You stuck around again? Thanks!! Enjoy this one! Short and sweet but kinda funny!

Steve laid back on the couch as the sun peeked through the curtains and tickled his cheeks. Saturdays were such a relaxing day in the household, as today proved to be. With Tony down in the lab and Peter watching cartoons in his pajama bottoms while laying on the rug, Steve found the opportunity to catch a well deserved nap. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, sighing contently. Peter took notice during a commercial break how quiet the room was. As his duty as 4 year old, he got up, clutching Lion and walked over to Steve to see what he was doing. He tugged on his shirt and giggled. "Papa, whatcha doing?" Steve opened his eyes to be met with the chocolate brown eyes of the toddler. "Trying to nap" Steve answered closing his eyes. Peter giggled "Papa, its not time fow bed" He climbed onto Steve, sat on his tummy and gently hit his chest. Steve chuckled and opened his eyes. "Let your papa nap. I'm old" he laughed. "Do you want to lay down with papa and watch...whatever you're watching?" He asked, pointing to the tv. Peter nodded and snuggled against his dad. He found it comforting and comfortable. "It's Bwue's Cwues, Papa" The soldier nodded as he and Peter watched the blue dog play; his hand rubbed his son's small back like when he was a baby. Peter found it just as soothing as back then because within a few moments, he was taking a small nap with Steve.

~~~~~~

As the two dozed off, a buzz came from Steve's pocket under Peter's leg. He groans and lifts his head as the vibration and buzzing continues. "Papa, youw pants is buzzy" he whined as he tried to go back to his nap. Steve woke up and rubbed his back. "I got it, kiddo" He fished his phone from his pocket and looked at the contact: Bucky. He answered and sighed lazily. "Hey Punk, got a minute?" Steve sat up, rubbing Peter's back when he whined again. So much for a Saturday nap. "What did you to Sam this time?" Steve rolled his eyes. "hey! Cmon, I didn't do anything! By the way, don't believe anything he tries to tell you about the birdseed on the car. Anyway, you think you can stop by today? I need your help setting up some equipment in one of the rooms. I would ask Sam but he's with Nat training. Cmon man." Steve yawned and nodded "Alright Alright, I'll be there soon." He hung up and tried to get up with Peter. The toddler was understandably cranky from being awoken a 2nd time. "Papaaaa!" he whined and gently hit his chest. "Hey, Peter, I know you're tired but we don't hit" He walked to the entrance of the lab, still carrying Peter and called out to his husband, Peter falling back asleep. Tony was tinkering with a car and was covered in grease. "Honey, I have to go to Buck and Sam's place for a project. Can you keep an eye on Peter?" Tony wheeled out from under the car and sat up, his hair sticking up. "I wish I could Honey, but I have to catch up on some projects, some of which very dangerous. Why don't you take him?" He asked, wiping the oil from his face. His husband pouted. "I know its yur lab day but this is unexpected. Besides, He's tired Tony. It's his nap time Have him stay here." Tony looked at their little one, comfortably napping in Steve's arms. "Look, babe, I'm working on some very dangerous updates here and if he gets hurt and I can't leave, its a lose lose. Take him up with Bucky. And I'll make your favorite dinner when you both get back and I'll be the one to bathe him" Steve sighed at his cheeky promises. "You better mean making lasagna. Alright, I'll take him. We wont be out long I hope." Steve gave him a kiss and went upstairs. "Have fun, boys" Tony called out and went back to work.

Steve reluctantly woke Peter for the 3rd time, much to the disappointment of Peter. "Hey kiddo, you wanna go on a trip with Papa?" He smiled as he helped Peter change into a fresh pullup and overalls with his Star Wars shirt. Peter, being cranky and fussy, shook his head and whined loudly as Steve tried to put on his shoes. He got up and packed the diaper bag, "I know you're tired, kiddo, but you can nap at Uncle Bucky's and in the car and you can take Lion and some toys" Hearing that, the little boy nodded and picked out a few toys then they hit the road. It wasn't 10 minutes of driving (and Peter crying of exhaustion) when Peter knocked out in his carseat, holding Lion's paw. Steve smiled and quietly listened to a baseball game on the radio as they made their way to Bucky and Sam's place. He parked the car, grabbed the bag and his son and walked in, buzzing on the bell. Bucky opened the door, seemingly comfortable in his sweat pants and hoodie. "Hey, Tiny" He greeted his friend. "Pete's passed out, mind if I set him down somewhere while I help?" Bucky smiled as he stroked Peter's rosy cheek with his metal hand. "Sure, Sam's room is open." He lead him to Sam's neat room and watched as Steve gently tucked Peter in Sam's bed. "Why is there a collection of unicorns on his desk?" He got his answer quick when Bucky laughed "Reminder of a prank a few weeks back". Peter whined in his sleep but settled down and continued his nap. "He gets his height from you, Stupid" He teased Steve as they walked out to their project. "Shut up" Steve smiled as the 2 war heroes go to work.

~~~~~~

It was an hour and a half later when Sam came back holding a bag of (now melted) frozen peas to his arm. Steve and Bucky were done with their project and were drinking coffee on the couch, watching an old movie. "Hey Cap! Didn't know you'd be swinging by" He set his stuff down and threw the paper at his roommate. "Well Buck needed help with setting u some equipment and after we were done, we decided to catch up, watch a movie." Sam nodded and headed to his room. He was surprised to find Peter, who had just awoken from his nap. The sleepy toddler looked at his uncle and yawned. "Hi uncle Sam" he climbed off the bed. Sam chuckled and pat his head. "Hey shorty" Sam began teasing. "You took your baby nap? You didn't leave a pacifier here? Hope your diaper didn't leak on my bed" Peter's cheeks were red and he ran out to find his dad. Sam chuckled softly and got his clothes for after his shower. Peter held back his tears and found Steve. "Papa!" Steve was surprised to hear Peter's voice quivering. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" Peter hiccuped and clung to his dad. "Uncle Sam meanie" he pouted and climbed on his lap. Bucky watched but felt a bit sorry for his nephew. He mumbled something under his breath and sipped his coffee. Steve rubbed his son's back and rocked him gently. "He is? Well don't worry. Papa's here to protect you." Peter sniffled and nodded, squirming around and fidgeting. Steve knew what that meant and stood up with Peter. "Let's go to the potty before Uncle Sam uses the bathroom." he looked to Bucky and gave him a space sippy cup from the diaper bag. "Buck you mind filling this up with apple juice or milk or something?" Bucky smiled at how fatherly his best friend became. Where did the little twerp from Brooklyn learn to be such a caring father. He took the cup and smiled "Yeah no prob. I think I have apple juice" Steve smiled and took Peter to the bathroom. 

Sam waltzed by the kitchen and looked at Barnes. "Hey ice cube, whatcha doing?" He asked and leaned on the counter. "Just pouring juice for Peter. I don't know what you did to him, but you're an asshole" Sam faked a hurt look and grabbed the cup from Bucky. "I'm an ass? Says the jerk who scattered birdseed all over my car!" Bucky grabbed the cup back and started filling it, smirking. "I thought Falcons eat birdseed. That'll show you for not moving your damn seat" Sam gave him a death glare and snatched the cup back from Bucky. "I'll give the baby his bottle, don't worry. Wouldn't want to help you earn his favor" Bucky gave him a suspicious look then grabbed a plum from the fruit bowl. Sam waited for Bucky to leave and poured out the juice into a different cup. He decided to continue the prank war he started with his youngest prank victim. Inside the bathroom, Steve helped Peter go potty and wash his hands before stepping out of the bathroom. Sam bumped into them as he was on way to shower. "Whoa, hey fellas. sorry to bump into ya, but I thought I'd give Peter his drink before I hit the shower Buck filled it up". He gave the cup to the toddler, excited about his sippy cup. "Thank yoo Uncle Sam" He tried to drink from the spout but he wasn't getting anything. Peter shook the cup and pouted. "Papa, my cup bwoken" he gave the cup to Steve to try to fix it. "It's empty...Saaaaaam!!" Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Whooo! Sorry Peter, Bucky just got thirsty" he lied. Peter whined and hid his face in Steve's shoulder and cried softly. Sam had a little remorse and pat Peter's back. "The juice is in another cup Steve. I'm sorry lil man" he informed before walking into the bathroom. Steve rolled his eyes as he tried to soothe Peter. Bucky took the empty cup and filled it with juice. "I know he means well and loves Peter but sometimes he's an ass. That's why I get back at him" he gave the filled sippy to Peter. "Thank yoo Uncle Bucky" he sniffled and drank the juice. "Don't worry kiddo. He's about to get something called payback."

Sam sighed and thought bout how he could apologize to his nephew after his shower. He tried to clear his mind and slip into Sam time as he undressed. He slipped into the shower and took his time, lathering his favorite shampoo over his head. He shut his eyes as he rinsed it off and washed his body, whistling and winging a bit at the bruises from training. When he finally got out to dry off, he noticed there was a blueish tint on the tile he never seen before. It was going going don the drain. had it always been there? Sam shrugged it off and got dressed in his comfy sweats. He opened the mirror to get his vitamins when he caught a glimpse of something in the mirror...something blue. He closed the mirror and jumped back at his reflection. "No no no no!!!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His head and hair was dyed neon blue! "Son of a bitch- BARNES!!!!!" Outside the bathroom he heard a howl of laughter. He stormed out and confronted the pranker. When Steve and Peter took a good look at Sam, they couldn't help but laugh. 

"What's up Bird brain! You do something different with your hair? Looks good, kinda like middle school bathroom wall blue" Bucky snickered. "Cut the Craaaaaaa-...Cut the check, Fridge magnet! You did this!" he growled. Steve took pictures and laughed at his two idiots...that was until they started shouting more and shoving. Steve put Peter on the couch and got between the two. "Alright alright break it up!" Sam grumbled until he herd something. He looked over to the little toddler, who was laughing happily and smiling at him. The anger started to fade away and soon Sam began to laugh as well. "Well, at least I look better than you in your man bun" Sam laughed. Bucky found the insult funny and let out a giggle. "Wanna talk about ridiculous? Imagine Spangles here in a bikini when before the serum!" Steve blushed and burst out laughing. "I had accidentally grabbed my mother's bathing suit to the pool and he bet me 3$ I wouldn't wear it!" The men laughed and all their anger melted away. Peter toddled up to Sam and lifted his arms up, making clear he wanted up. Sam happily lifted up his nephew. "I'm sorry for being mean to you kiddo. Uncle Sam just needed a reminder of what a good prank is and what being mean is" Peter nodded but hugged him. "It ok!" he grinned. "I like youw hair! Imma dwaw a pictuwe of it fow daddy when we gets home!" he promised. "Only if yo send me a copy" Sam smiled. Steve chuckled and scooped up his son. "Cmon kiddo, Daddy's making lasagna and then bathtime" he smiled and grabbed the diaper bag. Peter smiled wide and reached for Bucky and Sam for a hug. The pair smiled and hugged their nephew. "See ya, squirt" Bucky ruffled his hair. "Next time, we'll prank Uncle Buck"Sam whispered and winked at Peter, earning himself a giggle. They waved goodbye as Steve loaded Peter in and they drove off. Steve chuckled softly over the misadventure he witnessed when Peter got his attention.

"Papa? Can I make my haiw blue too?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! another chapter!!! Thanks so much for reading! New chapter up very soon I hope! And check out a new work I did a while back! Let me know who'd you like to see next


	12. UPDATE

Hey hey friends! Its been a hot while since i last wrote! A lot has happened over these few months: A lot of loss, some life changing decisions, and new jobs. It has been draining and time consuming but with everything starting to clear up, I have decided to restart my writing. My goal is to have this one updated every friday. Lets see how it goes! thank you for being so patient with me and waiting! Im glad to be back!


End file.
